Crash
by NixxyNoxxy
Summary: When ninja appear outside the wall, the world is turned upside down. What effects will they have on the world? Better question: How in the hell can they get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Levi sighed internally as his horse galloped hard under him. Another twenty percent loss. While there have been other escavations that have had higher death tolls, twenty percent was still much too high. No, the only thing that would satisfy him would be zero casualities. Though that was most likely not going to happen anytime soon. More than likely, it would not happen as long as he was alive. A frown played on his lips as he slowly shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about this. He could dwell on it later, once he and the remainder of his team were back within the walls. No more, not here, not now. Out in titan territory you can't keep looking back, all that will do is make you miss the monster in front of you, and cause more meaningless deaths. He had to keep looking forward, he had to stay in there here and now.

"Ummm Captain. Do you see that?" Levi looked over to Petra who had pushed her horse so it was riding parellel with his. Her honey hair was whipping around her face wildly, her brows were knitted and a small frown pulled at her lips. Furrowing his brow Levi looked to where she was staring. There was smoke, or steam coming off in large plums above the tall trees of the gaint forest. Plums that were as familiar to him as the air he beathed. There in the forest titan bodies were evaporating away and by the look of it a large number of titans. His brows drew deeper as he mentally went over the formations in his head, there should be no teams in there. There should be no teams that close to them. That steam was not caused by any scouts. Closing his eyes for a moment he went over thier options. They were on thier way home, they were tired, the horses were begining to fatigue, they were low on blades and gas. They should just continue home. He opened his eyes and looked once again at the sky, but something in there was killing titans. Something that they were unaware of, something possibly new. A new developement like this could shed even more light on the monsters, and besides slaying, that is what the scouts were meant to do. To obtain information that could lead to the downfall of them. There was no way he would be able to pass this up. If there was something in there that could take on a large group, then they had to find out what it was.

"We move towards the trees!" He turned his head and looked back at the rest of the team. They glanced at him then back at the smoke. Most gave a curt head nodd before they pulled the reigns of thier horses to move towards the steam. With a quick nod, he twisted his head so he was looking forward again. Tension filled the riders, though it was not an unfamiliar feeling, evey scouting expidition this was the atmosphere, waiting for the hammer to drop. Just as the group came to the border of the forest they slowed thier horses down and slid out of each saddle. Each member walking towards the abandoned building that lined the forest, there they secured thier steeds and waited for further instruction. Levi dismounted and patted the black horse that he had ridded for almost two years on the side of its neck and teathered her to a post. She was a beautiful beast and one that had saved his life on more than one occasion.

"Take to the trees and follow the smoke, this is just reconosin here, so keep your distance." He said as he looked at each member of his team's face, his lids halway shut. They all gave him a stiff nodd then engaged thier 3D manuver gear. Quickly all of the squad was swinging through the air gaining height each time they let thier hooks lodge into the large trees. It didn't take long for them to find the site that had caused them to investigate. Each member landed on a branch high up wth a muffled thunk, The sight below them caused the whole team to stiffen.

"They don't have any gear." Oulo hissed as he took a step closer to Levi. Not even acknologing the man Levi crouched down to watch the scene in front of him. This should not be possible. There is no way they could have been able to take down so many titans. There was something very off and wrong about what was happening down there.

There fighting four titans were two people, wearing black cloaks with the hood drawn over thier head, white masks of some type of animals over thier faces. The pair moved quickly and smoothly as they fought the seven meter class. They were fighting them wrong though, they didn't look like they knew where to strike. Levi lazily took in the surroundings, there were nine titan corpses that were currently evaporating around them. How is it they were able to dispatch those? Sheer luck? No, no one had that amount of luck. Maybe one, but not nine.

"I still say it's the necks!" A womans voice came out of one of the masked fighters below drawing his attention back to the fight. His eyes widening as a titan reached out for her, she jumped up quickly onto the titans wrist and... ran up its' arm. Without gear, that should be impossible. He narrowed his eyes on the fighter who seemed to be wielding a sword of some type, it's blade much thinner than the ones that were currnetly in their gear. When she reached the shoulder she ran full speed shoulder checkinging the side of the titans face pushing it away quickly sliced its throat. Blood poured out followed by a large cloud of steam. The woman jumped off the monster and landed neatly in front of it. "OK, not the front of the necks." She yelled as she jumped back to get out of the reach the titan infront of her.

"Copy that Kitten-chan." The other masked figure said as he gave a quick salute and then was running up a differernt seven-meter class. The masked female jumped back onto the titan she had just engaged with, this time aiming for the back of the neck.

"It's CAT! Got it Hound!" She yelled as she slashed the neck. Levi frowned, she was aiming too high. He could hear her growl out in frustration as the giant didn't fall. She was standing in the middle of its shoulders the exact space she needed to slice.

"Captain," Gunther sighed as he prepared to pull out his blades. Levi just held out his hand and shook his head. If things went bad he would have his team engage, but right now, well right now he just wanted to see how these strangers were able to take down titans by themselves. Thats when he noticed the male jump off the titan he was on. Once he hit the ground he watched as the man brough a hand up in front of his masked face, two fingers up, then suddenly there was a loud pop as an exposion happened right at the nape of the titans neck. Immediatly the monster crumbled to the ground as steam rose from its body. Levi looked back to where the woman stood still hacking away at the neck until a frustrated scream left her and she stomped her foot down on the nape of the neck. The air filled with a loud cracking noise as her foot and calf entered into the skin causinh the titan under her to fall to the ground.

"Holy shit is that hot!" She cried out as she pulled her leg out of the titan. She quickly looked up at her partner. "The nape! It's the nape!" The woman yelled out as she began to run towards the other titan.

"Ten four, Kitten." The man saluted as he took off to the next titan.

"CAT! Fucking cat!" She yelled as she made her way to the nape of the other titan.

"Aww, but Kitten fits you so much better, Kitten-chan." The other chuckled as he made his way up. Levi's brow furrowed as he watched. These two were fighting titans, this was not the time to be playful. Sure his team was always bantering, but never when it was time to fight. That was a time to be serious. These two seemed a little cocky, and being cocky never ends well. Just as he had that thought the titans that the male was running on reached out and grabbed him.

"Hound!" The other masked figured yelled before punching the nape of the neck of the one she was on. The gaint fell as she jumped off of it and made a mad dash to where her partner was. Before she could make contact there was a flash of ligh and the hand that was holding the male exploded around him. As he was about to fall he grabbed onto the titans forearm and heaved himself up the monster, quickly dodging the snapping jaws as he made it to the neck, there was another flash of light as the man buried his hand into the titans spinal colum. More steam filled the air as he jumped down.

"Behind you Cat!" He yelled as he looked over at his partner. The woman spun around just narrowly missing the grasp of the titan. She ran forward grabbing onto the leg and... No..that wasn't possible, she could not have just lifted then threw the titan. The sharp intakes of breath around Levi let him know he really did just see that. Shaking his head out of the daze he looked back to the pair. They stood next to each other and were patting the dirt off of thier legs.

"Who are these people?" Eld whispered as he looked down with wide eyes. Levi grunted but didn't take his eyes off of the couple on the forest floor.

"So, how are those birds of yours Kitten-chan?" The girl snorted and shook her head.

"Useless. They just sit there and stare. You hope that they would move, but they never do." She sighed. "Let's get going. All I want to do is go home and take a shower." The masked male nodded then looked to the spot where the last titan was thrown, it was getting up and making it's way back to them.

"Let me just take care of this one then we'll get going." He pointed his thumb to the titan that was walking back towards them. The woman nodded as the man took off. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and the giant trees began to sway, all of his team's attention was averted to where the sound was coming. A large fifteen meter was coming and quickly. Levi looked down as the woman spun towards the sound, but this time, she didn't move fast enough. The gaint reached down and held her between its thumb and forefinger, one of her arms pinned behind her back. She flayed as it began to lift her. Her free fist hitting the fingers. Each punch she landed knocked off chunks of its' skin. If she could land her fist just right she could have probably gotten away, but the hold was too awkward.

"SENSEI!" The womans' panicked scream echoed through the trees. Levi fought a grimace, the death screams were sounds that haunted him every night.

"Captain Levi!" Petra spat as she stood watching the scene with wide eyes. Levi shook his head, it was too late for her. He was not willing to sacrifice his team for two strangers. He lazily looked at Perta waiting for her to try and defy his order, but all the response she gave was a frown. Good.

"Fuck Cat!" The man yelled as he jumped off of the titan he just dispatched. He ran towards the woman, but he didn't get there in time. The titan placed her in its mouth, her legs kicking furiously before it swiftly clamped it's jaws shut. The sound of the bones snapping in her legs echoed through out the trees, as did the thunks each made as they hit the ground. The masked man stopped in front of the titan his arms falling loosely to his sides. As he looked up he fell to his knees. The titan looking down at him with a feral smile as blood dribbled down its chin. Idiot, Levi thought. Just giving up and kneeling down to the giant, offering himself as a snack. Taking a breath Levi was about to send them out to retrieve the man when a muffled scream filled the forest. He looked around looking for its owner, but all that was there was the masked man and his team. Levi quirked a brow as another muffled scream rang. It was coming from with in the titan. The monster stilled just as it's stomach exploded . Stomach acid flowed out of its belly like a waterfall brining out the woman with it.

"SAKURA!" The masked man yelled as he quickly crawled to her. His hands pulling her mask away as he inspected her.

"Kill it." She coughed the man nodded. Before he could even move, Petra was already swinging to the titan. Levi sighed. Why couldn't they listen to him all the time? Standing he nodded towards the rest of his team, and they took off after Perta.

Petra made quick work of the titan, so the rest of the team landed before the two stranger. The man stiffened as they landed and took a step towards his partner. Levi lazily looked at him noticing that under his cape his finger seemed to be moving something. A blade he presumed. Perta neatly landed next to him and began to take a step to the woman laying on the ground. The stranger quicky moved between the two in a defensive stance, holding up a small blade. Levi looked around to see that most of his squad had also pulled out thier blades and had them pointed at the man.

"It's dangerous to stay on the forest floor." Levi lazily drawled. He could finally see the people that they had been watching clearly. The man still had on his mask, it was mostly white, red rimming the eyes and red accent marks on the cheeks. The mouth pulled up into a creepy smirk. The hood of his cloke still pulled over the top of his head. He stood tense as Levi looked down to his fallen partner. She was covered in blood and stomach acid. Her eyes fluttering open and shut. "You need to get your partner to higher ground, and you need to bind her legs before she bleeds out. We do not mean you harm" The masked man quickly looked back to his partner and then back. Letting out a sigh he nodded. He bent down and gently pulled the woman into his arms and turned again to face Levi.

"Give her to someone, you don't have gear, and we need to get to the top branches," Levi said as he nodded to Eld.

"No." The masked man tensed. Levi sighed. Why are people always so frustrating.

"How are you going to get up the trees?" Petra asked as she eyed the man.

"Don't worry about it." He said in a flat voice, turning his head he looked at Gunther. "Grab her legs will you?" Levi snorted and shook his head.

"No leave them, there is nothing to salvage," Levi said looking at Gunther who stilled under his gaze. Stupid, why take the legs? Being out titan territory was no time to get sentimental over lost appendages. The masked man let out a growl but relaxed slightly as the dazed girl reached out and patted his mask.

"Fine, I'll get them." He ground out and turned to retrieve the legs. The man turned his head to look to Levi, even with the mask he knew the man was glaring at him. Not that it bothered him, he was used to be looked down upon, a childhood in the underground had seen to that. He watched the man as he held onto the girl and grabbed the disembodied legs, placing them on her chest he gave Levi a nod. He snorted back at the man, there was no way that they were going to make it to the branches they needed to reach. He would make the fool learn, He knew it was a waste of gas, but they were on thier way back. He curtly nodded at the man and released the wires of his gear, the hooks lodging in the tree branch with a thunk which was quickly followed by the hiss of the engine as it began to reel him to the tree. Releasing the hooks he landed softly on the branch. He turned to see the rest of his squad following up, the masked man staring as they rose to the branch. Levi watched as he looked down at the girl in his arms and nodded. Without warning, the man took off to the tree where they were perched. There was another quick in take of breaths as he began to run up the tree. They all stood wide eyed at the man as he made his approach and met them on the thick branch that they gathered. Without sparing a word the masked man placed the woman down gently at the joint where the branch connected to the trunk. He stood and pushed open the front of his cloak to reveal tight white armor under it. There were shin guards and pouches tied to the thighs of his legs. The man frantically searched the content until he pulled out a small medicine bottle. Kneeling down to his counter part he pulled down his hood, white hair springing free as he moved his mask to the side of his head. Levi gazed at the mans profile, silver brows pulled in concern, the lower half of his face covered by another mask. Well, that seemed redundant, a mask under a mask.

"You need to bind her legs," Petra said quietly from her spot behind Levi. The man ignored her and softly slapped the face of the woman hunched in the nook of the tree. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the man infront of her.

"Hound, your mask." She croaked out and reached up. The man grabbed her and began to pry her fingers open.

"I don't think we need to worry about that right now." The woman hummed with a tired nod, her eyes fluttering shut again. "No, no Sakura-chan, you can't sleep yet you have some healing to do." He murmured as he patted her cheek again. Her eyes lazily opened and she slowly raised a brow. She wasn't going to last long. Not only was there blood pooling from her legs, her entire face was covered in blood, and it wasn't from a titan. No that had to be hers, titans blood would have evaporated by now. Some one should end it for her, to watch her bleed out was crueler than death.

"Kakashi." She said roughly and her head rolled back to rest against the tree.

"Yeah?"

"Was I just eaten?" She asked as she closed her eyes again. The man shook her a but and sighed.

"That you were Sakura-chan." There was a soft snort and a chuckle came out as her head rolled and she lazily gazed at the people surrounding her. Her green eves vivid against the red that coated her face. Levi raised a brow, she was taking this too well. He understood shock, but the calmness that she was showing was.. unnatural.

"Huh, that's new." She sighed out.

"That it is, here you need to take these." He placed the pills in her hand. With tired eyes, she looked down and shook her head. She started to lift her hand to her face before the man in front of her gasped it and pulled it towards him. "No, use the pills." His voice was hard as he grasped her hand. The woman let out a soft sigh and struggled to pull her hand back. Levi looked to see his team glancing from the pair back to him.

"They won't work fast enough."

"Then summon."

"Kakashi, I don't have enough chakra left. Trust me, I know what I am doing." She said softly as she finally pulled her arm away.

"It's too soon." There was desperation in the mans voice. She gave him a soft smirk before she touched her forehead. All that over tapping her forehead. These people were ridiculous. Levi was just about to command that her legs get bound when dark lines ran from her forehead down her cheeks. Immediatly her eyes widened and she became more alert. What was this?

"My legs," Her voice was much stronger and her eyes darted over the faces around her. The man, Kakashi was his name reach to the side and placed her legs flush with her wounds. She eyed the team but then let out a long sigh. Pulling the gloved that covered her hands she placed them over where her legs had been severed. Black lines running down the back of her hands. She grunted as a light green light began to glow around her hands. Immediatly The whole squad took a step back.

"What are you?" Eld panicked as he drew his bladed and pointed them at the strangers, the rest of his team following suite. The woman looked up but her hand still radiated with a green glow her brow arched as she looked at them.

"Are they pointing giant razor blades at us?" She asked, but her voice seemed to be laced with amusement. Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You know Sakura, one of the seven swordsmen used a giant needled." He said as he turned to face the squad surrounding them.

"Fair enough." She replied before focusing back on her legs, which between the fabric black lined began to appear.

"They do seem to be gaint razor blades." He shrugged. "I suggest that you point your weapons elsewhere." Kakashi's tone dropped as he glared at them. Levi watched as his hands moved under his cloak and grasped for something, a weapon more than likely.

"OR what?" Olou snapped. Levi held back a sigh. Getting in a fight on a branch with questionable opponents was not the wisest idea his team had ever come up with.

"Lower your blades," Levi said stoically, his team sent him worried glances. "I told them that we intended no harm, and they have not tried to harm us so lower your blades." Each face was drawn tight with apprehension but the four of them slowly lowered thier weapons. Levi took note as the muscles in the masked mans body slightly uncoiled. To most he may have even seemed relaxed, but he could tell that the silver haired man was ready to attack at any given second. The slight stiffness in his body reminded Levi of a corned animal, and corned animals were unpredictable at best.

"How's it going over there?" Kakashi asked as he looked over his should to Sakura. She didn't even bother to look up, she was concentrating on her leg, the hood blocking out the top of her face. The only area that was clear was the tip of her nose and lips, that were pulled into a slight frown.

"Almost there." She sighed out as she moved her hands to the sides of he thighs. "I have the vascular system and skeletal reattached and most of the muscles. That should be complete in a few minutes, then I need about five to finish with the nerves." Levi couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open slightly. She really was reattaching her legs. He turned his attention to Kakashi.

"Who are you?" He asked as he took a step forward. Kakashi had to be at least six feet tall, and it caused him to have to look up at him. Times like this he wished he had a more imposing frame. Normally it didn't bother him if anyone gave him shit about his height he was quick to shut them up. But the two that were in front of him, they oozed power. It was not a type of power he had ever come across either. Kakashi looked down at him, and Levi could see he was calculating his response.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." He drawled as he slightly cocked his head. "And who exactly are you?"

"Levi Ackerman, what's that one's name." Levi lifted his chin in the direction on the girl.

"Sakura Haruno." She spat between clenched teeth.

"Hitting the nerves are we?" Kakashi asked as he arched his brow.

"Shove it sensei." She growled.

"Ah as I recall I am no longer your sensei." Kakashi sang as he winked at the girl. She snorted at him then grimaced in pain.

"Where are you two from?" Levi asked ignoring thier banter. Kakashi furrowed his brow as he brough his attention back to Levi.

"Why don't you tell us where you are from first?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"We are from within the walls." Petra spoke up.

"The walls?"

"Yeah, the civilization within the walls." Eld snorted. This time, Levi did sigh. They couldn't just let him do the talking.

"Have you heard of the elemental nations?" Kakashi asked slowly as he quirked a brow.

"No," Levi said stoically. There were no other nations besides that which was held within the walls. They were all that was left, the only one to carry on humanity. Levi was pulled from his musing as Sakura grunted and stood. Her pants were tight but the area of the fabric that was cut showed a sliver of thigh, which now also had the black lines running down.

"That was faster than expected," Kakashi said as he turned to the woman. She stood and grinned at him pulling her hood down to reveal pink hair. That could not be natural.

"Ohh, I am just that good." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. Kakashi shook his head, but if you looked close enough you could see him smirking under his cloth mask. "Well, we should probably be off. A shower is calling my name and then I plan on throwing myself into my bed to deal with the fallout." The smile faded as she grimaced. Levi concurred with her plan. All he wanted to do was to get back in the wall clean himself off and then perhaps help himself to the decanter of wine that was sitting proudly on his desk.

"Ah, yes. Well, thank you for your assistance, no matter how late it was. You heard my partner we must be off." Kakashi said as he nodded to his partner. She looked at the squad and smirked then waved her hand. Before they could say anything the two bounded from the branch that they were standing to another tree. Levi groaned. He didn't want to chase them. That decanter was calling his name, but he couldn't let these two go so easy. No, if they could take down twelve titans in one sitting and heal, they could be game changers. He was not going to let them slip away so easy.

"Follow them." He ordered as he glanced to his team. "But give them a little distance." He finished as he deployed his 3d gear and swung after the strange pair.

"How is anything that they do possible?" Petra asked as she caught up to her captain. He glanced at her his brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"I haven't the slightest, but there is too potential to have them disappear." He grunted as he threw his hooks out again. They followed behind the two for nearly a mile when he noticed that they fell to the ground. Levi and his squad halted on a branch above them and looked to the scene infront of them. It was apparent that there was some type of fight there, two more steaming titan bodies laid on the ground. The two strangers seemed to be searching for something.

"Sakura look," Kakashi said as he pointed to a patch of ground. Levi squinted as he followed where the man was pointing. It looked as if a clear line was drawn on the ground. On one side the forest was left untouched, on the other side the grass was crushed, there were burn marks around, all evidence pointed to a battle. It was odd, though, how was there such a perfect device?

"What does that mean?" She asked softly as she ran both hands through her hair. "No, it can't be right."

"Sakura..." Kakashi reached out to her shoulder.

"No, no... It's wrong we HAVE to be in the land of fire.. This is all some type of fucked up genjutsu." Her words came out fast and choppy and filled with panic. With a shaky hand, he lifted it infront of her face, once again two fingers pointing up. "KAI!" She looked around her eyes wildly darting. "FUCKING KAI!" Kakashi stepped forward and placed his hand over hers shaking his head slowly. Levi thoughtfully scratched his chin, he had never heard of the land of fire and neither the genjutsu stuff either. What exactly were they?

"This is not an illusion. You would have figured it out long ago Sakura, you know it." She looked up at the man her eyes wide a slight quiver. She wiped her face on her sleeve causing the dried blood to crack off.

"Kakashi I am so tired." She said as she looked down to the ground. He let out a sigh.

"Go ahead and release. I'll protect you while you recuperate." The girl looked up at the silver hair man and smirked. The black lined that were running down her face began to recede as she leaned into him. After a few moments, her whole body became lax and he lifted her to his chest. He slowly turned and looked to the branch that was holding the scouts.

"Do you know of any place that we can take shelter for a few days?" He yelled up at them with glassy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain, an ungodly amount of pain is what Sakura was awoken to. She knew it was going to happen, and if she was honest with herself this wasn't the worst that she felt. No, The days after Madara was defeated she prayed that death would just be merciful and take her. Thankfully her prayers were not answered and she eventually got up to live another day.

The pain, though it was something that she could live without. Tsunade had warned her when she first started to gather chakra to her seal, that after it was released the body will overcompensate and the user would feel like shit. Well, shit was something she could have dealt with. No, every time it felt like a pack of wolves were ripping her limb from limb. There was always a price to pay. Was it worth it? Right now Sakura wasn't sure, but she knew once the pain receded she would forever be grateful for the seal on her forehead. She just hated it right now. Squeezing her eyes shut she groaned as she rolled over on the bed. Wait. A bed. The last thing that she remembered was falling into Kakashi. Had he gotten them back home?

Slowly she opened her eyes. Her lids felt as if they were tied down by weights, but she had to see where the hell she was at. It took a moment for her sight to adjust to the dimly lit room. The walls were stone and they glistened with condensation. She took a breath through her nose and the smell of mildew filled her nostril. This was most definitely not her home, nor the hospital. She tried to sigh but noticed that her mouth felt like she just finished licking up all the sand in Suna. She attempted to swallow with what little saliva she had, but that only resulted in a coughing fit that made the pain sharply shoot through her body. Closing her eyes again as an animalistic groan rumbled from her chest.

"Ah, so you're awake finally," she heard Kakashi drawl. He sounded farther away than she would like. Clenching her teeth she rolled again in bed and attempted to sit. That's when she noticed the clinking and something that was weighing her wrists and ankles down.

"Kakashi?" She managed to push out past her dry throat. It came our rough and was followed by another coughing fit that made her nearly scream.

"Don't move too much Sakura." He ordered. Inwardly she snorted at the man. She knew that moving would only make the pain worse, but she needed to know where they were and why the hell she had what felt like chains on her. There was some more clinking of metal against metal and a few footsteps. Great, it seemed Kakashi was bound too. Out of curiosity, she cycled her chakra to her hands, which caused enough pain for her to hiss, but she was surprised to find that the bindings were not chakra suppressors. Whoever put them here were fools.

"There is a small stand next to the bed and there is a glass of water on it," Kakashi said in a softer tone. She frowned a bit knowing that he had to watch her go through this again. He had already told her MANY times how much he hated it. That to see her in such a state was near torture because there was nothing that he could do about it. Then again, he should be happy because of the seal, she had saved his life a few times. If this is what she had to deal with to make sure her team didn't die, or that she didn't lose any limbs it was worth it.

She took a deep breath and attempted to roll over, but the pain was intensifying the more she moved. There was no way she could reach the water. She whimpered as she let her body roll to her back.

"Can she get some help down here?" She heard Kakashi yell and his chains clinked some more. She stared up at the stone ceiling, the glass of water Kakashi said was only a few feet away. "Come on! She needs some help!" The was a loud thud, Kakashi must have hit something. Her brows furrowed slightly, why didn't he break or pick off the shackles. They felt completely civilian, and she knew he was more than capable of getting out of them. Then why didn't he?

The sharp sound of hard heeled boots against stone echoed through the room followed by a gruff male voice. "What are you yelling at?"

"She can't reach the water, she needs help," Kakashi said with authority in his voice. It was the same voice he used as Hokage.

"We were instructed by Commander Erwin not to enter the cells." The man said bluntly. Kakashi sighed.

"Please, she hasn't drunk anything for four days." Four days! She had been out for four days! "She is too injured to reach the glass. She is probably dehydrated."

"She doesn't look injured to me."

"She isn't well, please just fucking help her." There was an awkward pause. Sakura tried to sigh, but another round of coughs came that made her cry our in pain. "I am sure your commander will not look kindly on you if you let her die from dehydration. She is not well and needs the damn water." The guard, because it is now crystal clear that they are indeed prisoners, snorted but the noise was followed by clanks and then a click of a lock disengaging. The heavy footfalls let Sakura know that the man was now right next to her bed. It took all her willpower to move her head and look in his direction.

A man stood next her bed staring down at her, his blonde hair gathered into a bun while his bangs framed his brown eyes. His eyes were hard as he gazed at her face frowning as he did so. After a moment, he let his eyes roam her body. At this point Sakura was getting fed up, he was supposed to get her the fucking water, not stare at her. If she could have passed the words past her dry throat she would have screamed at him. She hated the way he was looking at her. It reminded her too much of that time. She slowly closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. Don't even go there she mentally berated herself. It does no good to look back. Keep moving forward.

"You look like shit." The man grumbled. She cracked her eye open to look at him once more. His gaze was still hard but it softened a little. She wanted to snort at him. Yeah, she looked like shit, that tended to happen when your body pushed it's cells to heal at a rapid rate. Attaching not only one but two legs... How much time did she loose off of her life? It had to be years.

She watched the man as he reached over and took the glass from the table, he stood for a moment and looked at her then sighed as he pushed his hand under her neck and lifted her slightly. She groaned as another bout of sharp pains shot down her back. Once the man had her properly propped up he brough the cup to her lips. The glass was cold against her dry skin and it caused a shiver to run down her back. The moment the liquid ran into her mouth she gulped greedily to only regret the action the moment after. Taking in such a large amount of water on an empty stomach caused it to suddenly cramp. She winced at the pain causing her to spit some of the water that was in her mouth out The man gently lowered her a bit and looked down at her with furrowed brows.

"Would you like more?" He asked as he raised the cup. A cough was once again past her lips before she was able to form words. Weakly she nodded and his grip under her neck tightened slightly as he raised her again. "Perhaps not so fast this time." She wanted to scowl at him but she looked up to see that his face had completely softened and a small smirk pulled at his lips. She sighed as he once again brough the drink to her and then she took several shallow consecutive sips.

She pushed her head back slightly to let the man know that she was done. Thankfully he understood the message and gently placed her head down on the pillow. She watched as he turned and placed the water on the small side table. He drew his attention back to her and gave her a small smile.

"My name is Eld. Eld Jinn." He said with a small nodd. She cleared her throat a bit, wincing as she did.

"Sakura." She said roughly.

"Yes, I remember." He smiled warmly at her. She furrowed her brows for a moment. Remember, when has he ever seen her? Then she remembered. Ah, he must have been with the group that had found them, but at the time, they made thier appearance she was a bit distracted. She closed her eyes and attempted a small nod. She then tried to open her lids and it felt as if they were weighted. That was fine she could sleep. That was when she noticed that her pain was slowly receding as her body felt as if it was sinking to the floor. Forcing her eyes open to looked at the blonde man standing above her. Any kindness he had just shown was wiped off of his face as he stared down at her stoically. Her breathing increased at it hit her. She was drugged or poisoned. Oh, gods no.. Not again. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Stupid. How could she have been so stupid not to have checked the liquid with chakra? Yeah, it may have hurt like hell but this would not have happened. She struggled to pull herself up, but could barely move.

"Kakashi," She tried to yell but it came out as a soft bark.

"Sakura, relax you are fine." He said in a soft voice. No, she was not fine. There was something that she didn't know in her system, and right now she was too weak to purge it. How in the flying fuck was this fine? She again struggled to get up but her body was getting heavier. That's when the man standing next to her put his large hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down into the bed. She tried to move her arm but it wouldn't listen to her.

"You should listen to your friend and calm down." Eld said as he gripped her shoulder. No, she was not going to calm down. Especially with a stranger standing next to her. She tried to struggle but nothing was listening to her. This could not be happening. Her heart was even slowing to a resting rate. It was odd to panic while her body was relaxing. She let out a sobbed sigh and suddenly felt a tear rolling from the corner of her eyes. Damn it, she hated crying and she really hated crying in front of other people.

"Listen to me. You are fine. I would not let anything happen to you." Kakashi's voice sounded like it was underwater and blackness was creeping into her vision. The last thing she thought before she was taken under was: liar.

Sakura's eyes began to flutter open from her dreamless sleep. She groggery sighed and arched her back stretching her stiff muscles. That was when the smell of mildew hit her. Sitting up quickly she looked forward to see iron bars infront of her. She frowned as she looked around the stone walls and it all came slamming back. She recalled where she was.

"Kakashi." She croaked as she tried to stand from bed nearly falling out because chains were awkwardly holding her back.

"Sakura?" his voice was groggy like he had just woken up.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked through her dry throat. She then looked over to her side table to see a glass of water sitting there. Fuck that. Deceiving little bastard. She heard him groan than the sound of chains moving and feet padding towards her. she turned and walked to the bars placing her hands on the iron wrought. Across from a dimly light hall stood Kakashi. He was wearing the black undergarments of his ANBU gear, but nothing else. Including his mask. His usual gravity-defying hair laid limply in front of his eyes. Right not she could care less about seeing his face. She had had a few glimpses here and there, so it wasn't shocking to see really. Though she couldn't make out too many details due to the dimly lit area.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he wrapped his fingers around the bars. She frowned a moment. She felt fine. Absolutely fine. Besides feeling stiff from laying too long, and starved. She no longer had any pain. How much longer had she slept?  
"Fine." She glared at him. He knew there was something in her water but he didn't tell her. That was the only reason he would have stayed so calm. He let out a long relieved sigh.

"Good. You know you were freaking out our hosts the first couple of days with all the screaming." He ran his hand through his limp hair and smiled at her. She hardened her glare. She was not going to let a nice smile distract her from what happened. Damn it, he had a nice smile.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked him flatly.

"I think six days. It get's kinda hard to tell the time down here." He shrugged. Six days! Usually, she was only out for a few days at most. Unless she used her seal for a long time. Which she hadn't done since the war. After that time, she was passed out for nearly two and a half weeks.

"You let them drug me." She snapped tightening her grip on the bars. She could feel the dents that her fingers were making in the iron.

"Ah, well that was my idea." He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. Her eyes widened and her jaw opened. He thought it was a good idea to drug her? Drug her when they were... Where ever the fuck it was they were.

"WHAAAT?" She screamed and felt the metal begin to crack under her hands. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Sakura calm down, and let go of the bars." He sighed and talked slowly. Slowly like he was talking to a clueless child. She snorted at him but let go of bars. She looked at the hand indents that she left for a moment before returning her glare to the man standing across from her.

"Calm down." She dryly chuckled. "Calm down? Well, fuck you Kakashi! Do you know how it feels to get drugged and you don't know what was going on! I thought I was being prepped for torture!" She pulled her hand forward snapping the chain behind her.

"Sakura! Stand down." Oh, now he was going to order her around like he was still the fucking Hokage. Well, he wasn't, he wasn't even the fucking captain of this mission. He had no right.

"You are not the captain here Sensei!" She growled out. He let out another sigh and rested his head against the bar.

"I know that. Sakura, after you use you seal you can't move, you just lie there in pain for days. It is better if you can sleep it off." He said softly and shook his head.

"You didn't even tell me!" She hissed.

"Because you would have refused."

"Hell yeah, I would have! We don't even know what's going on! I mean where the hell are we? Why are we prisoners? Why haven't you broke out of your cell? Gotten out of you shackles?" She could feel the blood pooling in her face and her nostrils flaring as she yelled. All she wanted to do was punch something! She quickly looked around, she couldn't tell the structural integrity of the building from her cell. Punching would not be a wise idea unless she wanted to cave the structure in on them. She looked up as Kakashi snorted and slammed his hand against the bars.

"What good would keeping you awake have done!" He yelled at her causing her to take a step back. Kakashi had never yelled at her before. "You think letting you go through all that pain while I tried to figure out those questions would have done ANYTHING! No Sakura, it would not. I have been doing that since we got here and if anything were to have fucking happened then I could get out of this cell in five seconds flat." He yelled and hit his hand against the bars again.

"Five second flat huh?" A man appeared in the hallway. Sakura looked over at him and glared. This one was also blond, but his hair was styled shorter and had a deep side part. Her eyes shifted to his but were distracted by his brows. They were large and thick. She scanned his face and realized that this man if his hair was styled into a bowl-cut he could pass for a blonde haired blue eyes Gai. Thankfully he was not wearing a green jumpsuit. "I wouldn't mind seeing that, as no one has been able to get out of the cells that I know of." He smirked from Kakashi to Sakura. The smile falling as he looked at the dents in the bars in front of her.

"Erwin," Kakashi said boredly. Sakura looked back to him and furrowed her brow. It seemed that Kakashi was getting friendly with the natives while he drugged her.

"Kakashi," The blonde man greeted back. "It is nice to see your partner is finally awake." He turned to Sakura and smiled. She just stood there and glared. She wasn't going to smile at someone who had her chained and in a cage like some animal. The last person that made that mistake didn't make it out with their life. "Sakura was it?"

"Yeah," She ground out.

"Erwin Smith. It's nice to finally meet you. We have been anxious about your recovery." He said as he pulled a chair that was pushed against the wall to the center of the hall and took a seat. She didn't respond just stared at the man. "Anyways, Levi and his squad told me about what they saw. They said that you took down fifteen titans." Erwin calmly crossed his legs.

"Titans?" Sakura asked without any inflection in her voice.

"The as you put it, "Giant, cannibalistic, drunk toddlers," Kakashi said with a smirk. Huh, so those things were called Titans.

"Huh, haven't heard them described in that manner," Erwin said as he turned a sharp eye at Sakura. She just lifted a brow and looked at the man. She didn't know what to make of the man. His mannerisms came off as non-threatening, but on the other hand, both she and Kakashi were shackled in some type of prison. That isn't the most welcoming of circumstances. "However, taking fifteen down between two people... That it typically unheard of. There are only two others that I think may have been able to execute that many in one outing. Though I do believe that it would have been more of a struggle for them." His gaze flicked between both as he talked. She supposed that perhaps this was a type of flattery, but he was speaking cautiously. He sat silent for a minute, maybe waiting for them to say anything, but both stood still just looking at the man. "I was also informed that you could not find your way back to your home." He said as his icy blue eyes turned to Sakura. She immediatly turned to look at Kakashi who was frowning as he looked at the ground. "Are you from a settlement from beyond the walls?" He turned to look at Kakashi now. Sakura watched the silver haired man like a hawk. This was and ANBU mission, no information of where they are from was to be given no matter what.

"No," Kakashi sighed. She narrowed her eyes. Erwin's thick brows knitted while he looked between the two.

"You are not from within these walls. I have never seen anyone with pink hair or a young man with white hair. I am sure I would have noticed, even if you were to come from the underground. Unique features such as that would be talked about." He eyed Sakura skeptically.

"Underground?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly. He smirked at her as a small chuckle left him.

"You are defiantly not from within the walls if you don't know of the underground. It's an underground city that was created when the titans first appeared. People thought that it would be safer there. Though the walls were then built and people built the cities and towns within them, leaving the underground for the poor, the sick, and unwanted. The casts off of societies." Sakura's mouth pulled down into a frown as she clenched her hands. The cast offs? The people that are in the most need of help just shoved away as trash. Left to waste away under the earth. It seemed that the titans were not the only monsters in this place. She grits her teeth as she hardened her gaze at the man. "So if you are not from within the walls, where is it that you hail from?"

"We are not from here." Kakashi drawled and looked up at Sakura. Her eyes snapped to his. "Nowhere close to here."

"Enough with the vague answers, where is it exactly you are from?" Erwin asked in a hard voice. "We need to know if there are others out there." Sakura could hear the strain in his voice as he pleaded.

"No. We are not from any villages or towns from past these walls." Kakashi said slowly. "I don't even think that we come from the same... world." Sakura sucked in air as she looked at him with wide eyes. Blonde bushy brows furrowed lower as he looked at Kakashi.

"Explain," Erwin commanded. Kakashi looked up at Sakura and licked his lips before looking back to Erwin.

"We come from a village called Konoha. It is located in the Land of Fire..."

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as her eyes went wider. No, he should not be telling them this.

"Sakura, it really doesn't matter anymore." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. How? How can it not matter? Friend or Foe she didn't know. But she would rather not take the chance. "Just listen to me. Believe in me." he sighed out. She let her face relax and nodded at him. He may not always tell the truth, but he always tried to protect her. He turned his gaze back to Erwin. "The Land of Fire is a part of the Elemental nations. We are.. I don't know what you would call us.. Protectors of our village. We were assigned a mission to located a disturbance at the border. We thought that there may have been another village who was acting hostile, we weren't sure. So our leader sent Sakura and I there. Once we got there that is when we encountered the titans. He fought them, pushing them back. It was too late when I noticed the change the in the landscape. The trees were much larger than the ones at home, the air was drier. It really didn't matter, though. The longer we fought the more of those things appeared. We were fighting for a half an hour before one of your teams located us. After taking care of the last monster, we stopped for medical attention then tried to return back to the area where we came from. Only to find that whatever we passed through was no longer there." Sakura stood still and watched Erwin closely. It sounded crazy, hell even to her and crazy shit happened all the time in her world. The blonde sat still taking Kakashi's words in. No emotion played on his face. Well, she supposed that it was good that he was not laughing, but the way he was sitting like a statue was a little unnerving.

"I see," Erwin said carefully. "I can't say that I believe you. Then again there have been many strange happenings currently." He ran his hand slowly under his chin. "Though I don't believe that you wish us any harm. Levi also said that the two of you would make an excellent addition to our forces. You should take that as the highest flattery, Captian Levi is not one to deal out compliments easily." The blonde man stood from his chair and placed it against the wall. "I am sorry, I do not know how to get the two of you back to where you said you came from. I do have two options for you. The first is that I would hand you over to to the military police to sort this mess out. I cannot say that they would be helpful or kind. They do not take to strangers well, and I do not know what thier reaction would be of two foreigners coming in. Especially in the current atmosphere. Currently, the courts are unaware of the appearance of the two of you. There were more pressing manners that needed to be addressed. The second option is that you join with the survey corps. You work with us to eliminate the titans. You may also have the chance to make it back to the spot in the gaint forest and see if you can make it back home. I leave the decision to the two of you."

"Not really much of a choice there," Sakura snorted as she took a step closer to the bars. Erwin arched one thick brow as he looked over at her. "You are basically saying if we refuse to join you, we will be more than likely tortured and or killed." She snapped. The asshole just smirked at her.

"That is one way of putting it." He said as he cocked his head. She looked over to Kakashi his eyes boring into her. Her lips pulled into a tight line. She did not like ultimatums. Not at all. She looked back at the chains still attached to her then to the bars. Why the hell are they listening to blonde bushy brows? They could break out without a problem, then figure out how the hell to get home. She looked back to Kakashi. He shook his head slightly as he stared at her. She knitted her brows at him. Why was he playing this man's game?

"We'll aid your survey corps," Kakashi said slowly. Keeping his eyes on her face. She scowled at him. Erwin turned to Kakashi and nodded his head.

"I appreciate the choice that you have made. I have made arrangments for you to join Levi's squad. Squad leader Hanji and her team are currently preparing to meet with them." He took a step closer to Sakura's cell. "I was also told by my subordinated that you reattached your legs after they were bit off." He asked as he took another step forward. "Is that true?" Sakura stood straighter and looked up at his face. She gave him a curt nodd. His eyes bored into her as she stared right back. "I see." He said as he turned away and looked at Kakashi. "I would very much like to see you escape your bindings and cells in five seconds."

"Erwin said that the two of you got out of your cells in less than five seconds!" The one they called Hanji skipped next to them as they walked to the supply wagon. Her brown hair bouncing as she walked. Pushing up her glasses she looked over to Kakashi who was reading his orange book. "So this whole time you two could have gotten out? Just like that?" Kakashi hummed at the woman. Sakura stayed quite, the second impact of using her seal was starting. The hunger. Her stomach began to twist as the need for food was becoming more urgent. "Wow. I don't know of anyone that could do that. Hell, I don't even know if Levi could." She let out a hard laugh as she released the door to the back of the wagon. "Your chariot awaits." She smiled at them as she turned and presented the supply wagon as if it was some royal ride. Sakura nodded at the woman as Kakashi hummed at her. They both climbed in and took a seat on top of some supply crates. Sakura sighed. There was probably food sitting right under her and she was not able to get to it. "Ok, we will be off momentary. Enjoy your ride." Hanji grinned at them shutting the rear hatch. She waved and skipped away.

"Well, she sure seems perky," Kakashi said as he leaned against the canvas cover of the wagon lowering his book. Sakura looked up at him and studied his face. He was still maskless which was surprising. The few glimpses she had seen of him was at the hospital, and those times were barely a second at the time. She would admit that he was a good looking man. Not drop dead gorgeous like many had conspired him to be, but nice. His features fit well together. He had a strong jaw line, full lips and a nose that may be a little too big and round, but with his lazy drooped eyes, it worked. Sakura had to stop herself from snorting as she saw the beauty mark on his chin. Well, shit no one had won the bet. She put her money down on having a wart, and the beauty mark could not be considered a wart.

Her attention was drawn back to herself as her stomach began to rumble and gurgle. She needed food and some food soon, otherwise she was sure her stomach was going to digest itself.

"Do you have any food on you?" She attempted not to whine but was pretty sure it came out that way. Kakashi looked up at her arching a brow and shook his head.

"I have some in a travel scroll, but they took everything away once we got here. Though Erwin said that all of out supplies are awaiting us once we get back." He said as he lifted his book in front of his face. Sakura groaned as her stomach growled again.

The ride took nearly an hour and the whole time Sakura was uncomfortable. She was so hungry that she felt nauseous and her bones were beginning to ache. After she recovered from the pain of regeneration she could eat even Choji under the table. Her breath hitched, what if they don't have enough food? She needed to eat and eat a lot, what if this nation had rations. Oh, that was not going to work. She did have some food in her pack, but that was not going to be enough. Though her mouth was watering as she thought of the candied locus that Gaara had sent her.

The wagon came to a sudden stop and Sakura craned her neck trying to look if they reached thier destination. "We have arrived!" Hanji appeared as she swung the back hatch open. Sakura jumped off and looked at the position of the sun. It was mid afternoon probably an hour past lunch. She hoped that there was some type of food somewhere in this... She turned and looked up at a large castle. Her brow raised as she looked over the huge building. She had seen pictured of structures like this in books before but never in real life. There were several peaks that stood taller than the Hokage's tower.

"My pint-sized Captain!" Hanji yelled next to Sakura causing her to jump. Sakura turned her gaze to a short man with dark hair who was slowly walking towards them.  
"Look I have brought you someone who is just your size." She beamed as she patted Sakura roughly on the head. It took everything in her not to grab and flip the woman to the ground. She was on edge being in a new place, surrounded by strangers, and she was fucking starving.

"Oh gah Shitty Glasses, did you forget to bathe again?" The dark haired man scowled at Hanji. Sakura looked to Kakashi who still had his nose in a book then back to Hanji who was still beaming at the man.

"Nope made sure I did since I knew I was going to see your adorable little grumpy face," She said as she took his chin between her thumb and forefingers. He swatted her away and scowled deeper. "Anyways, I believe that the aroma is coming from your two new recruits here." She pushed Sakura and pulled Kakashi forward. Levi looked them over and wrinkled his nose.

"They haven't been bathed since they got here?" He furrowed his brow. "And those are the clothes that they had on. Pink still has blood caked on her. Erwin couldn't take care of that?" He grumbled. Sakura looked down at her bare arm, yup there was still dried blood on her skin. Funny that she wouldn't even notice that. Though in her defense there was a lot that was going on since she woke up from her sensei inflicted coma. She took a deep breath in through her nose. She did smell rip. Though a bath could wait. She had more pressing matter to deal with.

"Is there food in there?" She blurted out to the man. He gazed at her through hooded eyes and raised a brow.

"You can eat after you are washed." He sure did have a deep voice for being so small, she mused for a moment before his words hit her.

"Uh no, we will eat then bath." She said as she glared at him.

"No. You will not bring your filth into the dining room. Who knows what you will contaminate it with." He said boredly. She scowled at him. "Petra," He called as he looked over his shoulder. A girl with honey hair came bounding to his side.

"Yes Captain?" She replied as she stepped next to him.

"Gather clean clothes for these two and deliver them to the lavatory." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." She gave him a strong nod. Her eyes roamed over Sakura and Kakashi for a moment then she bounded off to the castle. Sakura still stood glaring at the little man infront of her. She could eat him if she needed to. The thought made her smirk. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her for a moment before turning.

"Follow me." He said over his shoulders and began to walk off.

Sakura could care less about learning the lay out of the castle. No all she could focus on was how to get something to eat. She supposed that if there was a bar of soap she could take a bit of that just so she could have something in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. Briefly, she wondered if this was what Naruto felt like when he was able to go through ten bowls of ramen. Though for her that would just be an appetizer right now.

They continued to follow Levi in silence. Kakashi reading his book as he walked and her debating if she could possibly eat the stone of the walls that were surrounding them. She was so lost in her possible spur of the moment pica disorder that she had almost ran into the small man as he stopped infront of a door.

"Don't stand so close to me right now," He said as he wrinkled his nose. The urge to hit something came rolling back in. Hell, she knew she smelled. There was nothing she could do about it in the hallway."Here is the washroom." He said as he opened the door." Sakura craned her neck and looked into the fairly large room to see two lines of clawfoot tubs. She then looked back to Levi.

"Coed?" She asked in a hard tone. He just arched a brow and looked at her. It was a little odd looking at someone straight in the eyes. She so used to craning her neck up to look at anyone.

"There are not enough women in the survey corps to justify same sex bathrooms." He said in a bored tone. "That and this is an old building there are only one two rooms that have plumbing. This and the kitchen." She frowned as she looked back to the room. She could feel her heart start to race.

"There are no shower stalls." She kept her voice calm but she could feel the panic bubbling.

"Shit, the brat has eyes." He drawled. She clenched her teeth and fists. The snap of a book closing caught both of their attention as Kakashi took a step forward.

"It will be fine Sakura-chan. Like a hot spring. I know you have gone to one with Naruto and Sai." He smiled at her. She snorted, she had not gone to a hot spring since before that happened. She knew he knew. She glared at him as he reached and rubbed the top of her head. "It's just a bath, you can do it," He nearly whispered. She scowled as she pushed his hand out of her... aww shit it was super oily and sticky hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Levi's eyes following her as she walked past him. Kakashi let out a long sigh and followed her in giving Levi a curt nod before closing the door.

Once they were in the room Kakashi reached into a side pocket of his pants and pulled out some type of dried meat "Heads up" He called out to Sakura as he tossed the sticks at her. Immediatly her eyes grew wide at what was in her hands. Quickly she shoved it into her mouth and had to suppress a moan. Kakashi chuckled as he walked over to a boiler and turned it on.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Where did you get this from?" She asked as she shoved more food into her mouth.

"It was in one of the crates that I was sitting on. I grabbed it as you were getting off of the wagon." He shrugged. Right now Kakashi was like a god! He was her walking salvation. She wanted to worship him along with whatever meat gods there were in the sky.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She nearly cried as she chewed.

"Don't mention it. Sorry if there is any lint on it." He smirked at her." Seems the boiler kicked on. I'll take the tub in that corner." He said as he began to walk to the other side of the room. She just nodded and tore off another piece of meat.

"I could care less about lint, I was seriously thinking about gnawing on the walls." She said as she shoved the last piece in her mouth. She frowned as she looked down at her empty hands. Yes, the pain in her stomach began to recede, but she still needed to eat so much more.

"That would probably not be too good for your teeth." He chuckled as he turned on the water of the claw foot tub and placed the stopper. "I don't know how sure you would look with all your front teeth missing." He shook off his hand then began to pull off his shirt. Sakura just nodded, that was not an attractive thought.

She swallowed the last morsel and turned her attention to the tub. Once again she felt her heart begin to race. She closed her eyes as she turned the water on and pushed the stopped down into the drain. It was just a bath. Nothing more. Nothing was going to happen here. Kakashi was just a few feet away. She struggled to keep her breath calm as she began to disrobe. By the time she was finished unwrapping her binding the tub was already full. She turned the tap off then stepped out of her underwear. Slowly she put her foot into the water. Warm, see nothing like that time, she thought as she lowered herself down into the tub. She quickly grabbed the bar of soap that was on a wire tray on the side and began to run it down her legs. She frowned as the water around her began to turn a pinkish brown. She would need to drain the tub at least once and fill it back up if she wanted to get properly clean. She heard a splashing noise and the sound of a faucet being turned on. It seemed Kakashi had the same idea.

She found it was easiest to control her panic if she kept her body moving and really focused on getting her skin clean. Though once she had used the soap on her skin it came time to wet her hair. She looked around for something to pour over her hair but there was nothing. She was going to have to lower herself down into it. The thought made her skin crawl. It had to be done. she ran her hand through her hair, it was oily sticky and matted. She wasn't sure if it was due to dry blood or for not combing it for so long. There was no getting around it. So she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath and leaned down into the water. Her body stiffened at the contact and she fought the urge to flail. Once she had her hair wet she sat up quickly.

"You doing okay down there?" Kakashi asked. She looked over her shoulder to see him looking back at her. It really should feel odd bathing in the same room as him. She had never seen him naked, but it was comforting to have him there right now.

"Yeah fine, just wetting my hair." She attempted to smile but knew it didn't come off. He hummed and turned back to his own washing. She took the soap and began to work out the grim that was in her hair. Once it was fully lathered she again dipped her hair into the water. This time wasn't so bad. She was able to pull herself up slowly and not alert Kakashi. She looked down into the bubbly brown water and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. That was seriously disgusting. She reached for the stopper with her toes and pulling the drain open as she began to run more water through the faucet. She sat and watched as the murky water around her gradually became clearer.

Everything was going fine, that was until the hot water ran out. The water began to chill at a rapid rate and she still needed to wash her body and hair once more. As the temperature dropped she fought to keep her breathing under control. She was fine. She may not know where the hell she was, but it seemed no one wanted to hurt her, and Kakashi was still close. Fine. Just hurry and clean.

"So what is going on here Kakashi?" She asked through clenched teeth. She needed to distract herself, and perhaps talking would work. She heard him let out a long sigh and the gurgle of water moving in the tub.

"I honestly don't know. I have no clue how we came here." He cleared his throat. "Though I do not think that these people are our enemies. They showed no intent of causing us harm and took mediocre care of us while contained." Sakura frowned, she supposed letting them sit in thier own filth for days was indeed the worse thing that they had done. Well, that and basically blackmailed them into joining what ever the hell this was. Her stomach gurgled letting her know that the few pieces of jerky didn't satisfy her hunger. "Anyways, we just need to do what they ask, lay low and try and figure out how to get home." He hummed a little. "I tried to summon Pakkun while you were sleeping. He could only stay a few seconds, though I am sure he would inform Naruto." She sighed in relief. If he was looking on his side they would try everything possible. Reaching up she began to scrub her hair and scalp once more. "I'll give you most of my food when we go to eat." Kakashi chuckled as he heard her stomach rumble again. She was about to protest but he spoke quickly. "They had fed me while we were detained. I am not all that hungry, and you need it more than I. Judging by the location of this place and the supply cart that we rode in on, they probably ration food. More than likely they will not let you raid the pantry. So you will eat most of what they give us, and then there is food in our packs that you can have." Looking over her shoulder she saw him leaning back in his tub. She gave him a soft smile that she knew he would not see.

"Thank you," She said softly. He hummed once more. It only took a few more minuted to have her hair filled with soap and needed to proceed with rinsing. She slowly lowered herself into the chilly water her muscles tensing as she leaned back. She closed her eyes tight as she fought with her breath to come in and out even. Slowly her she leaned back and let the water slowly rise against her scalp. Keep breathing, just keep breathing. That's when she felt it. She felt the drop of water hitting her in the middle of her forehead where her seal appeared. Her eyes snapped open and her arms reached for the side of the tub slipping under her grasp causing her to momentary submerge herself under. She thrashed as she tried to pull herself up but her limbs acting clumsily. It felt as if she was fighting some type of ghost. A ghost that was trying to keep her underwater.

She suddenly felt two large hands grabbing onto her arms, pulling her up. She fought against the hands but they gripped her tighter as she was fully pulled from the tub. She pushed against a chest that she was pressed into. Damp skin against her face as she felt the arms tight around her shoulder and a hand placed on the back of her neck. She was struggling to breathe and she wasn't sure if it was due to the tight hold or from the panic that was still clutching her chest.

"Relax Sakura. I told you are fine." A broke sob left her lips. Crying again. When the hell was she going to be done with all the fucking crying? Taking a shaky breath in she tried to force her muscles to uncoil. "I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He murmured while resting his jaw on the top of her head.

"You can't promise things like that." She sighed.

"I know, but I will do everything in my power not to let it happen again." He said softly as he rubbed her back. She winced at his words. She knew he blamed himself. It was him that choose her for the mission, but he had nothing to feel guilty about. Never once had she blamed him.

"Kaka..."

"I have clo..., Oh, my god! I am sorry. I didn't realize. I mean I didn't see anything." Sakura and Kakashi turned to see a woman with honey hair standing in the doorway. Her face as red as a strawberry, her eyes were darting all over the room and in her hands, she held two bundles of cloths. "Umm, so here I will just leave these here." She walked forward and placed the clothes onto a bench. "Sorry again.. So I will uhhh leave you to do... um yeah." She finally made eye contact with Sakura her face growing a deeper red. She gave a curt nod and spun around leaving the room. Sakura just stood staring at the vacant door frame. She sighed deeply and leaned back into Kakashi.

"Umm Kakashi."

"Yeah?"

"We are still naked."

"Seems we are."

"Umm, and we are still hugging."

"Mmmmhmmm." She snorted at him and pushed him away.

"Way to ruin the moment." He chuckled as he dropped his arms. "We should get dressed so we can find were they keep the food in this place." She smirked at and noddded walking over to the clothes.

"Sounds like a plan, because I plan to eat them out of house and home."


	3. Chapter 3

Levi sat in the dining hall leaning his chair back on two legs sipping his black tea. There was no one around and that was just how he liked it. For too long he was constantly surrounded by people that he had no interest in being around. So, when he received the notification that he was to move his squad to the old castle he was more than happy with the move. Such a big building meant that there were a lot of places that had no one in them, unlike the bunks at the scouting grounds. Closing his eyes he took another draw of his tea. Strong like he liked it.

His silence was short-lived, though. A bang filled the air followed by the sound of clumsy steps. He sighed and slowly opened his lids to look over at the fidgeting form of Petra standing in the doorway. She stilled the moment they made eye contact. He watched as her cheeks flushed and she then began fidgeting with the buckles on her jacket. He arched a brow as she continued to stare at him.

"What?" He drawled as he let his chair fall on all four legs. She puffed her cheeks out then hurried over to the table he was sitting, throwing herself down onto a chair.

"I think the two strangers that we picked up are lovers." She said quickly. Levi just stared at her with a blank face. Really that is what was up her skirt? Why should she even care? He sure as hell didn't. He was just instructed to keep an eye on them, make sure that they were not threats. He had no interest in thier personal lives. People could fuck who they wanted to fuck.

"So?" He asked as he turned his attention back to his tea.

"I mean it's not a big deal or anything. It's just I kinda walked in on them while they were in the bathroom. They seemed to be doing stuff." she squeaked her face flushing even redder. At that, he wrinkled his nose. In the bathroom, in a public bathroom. That was uncalled for. If they wanted to soil eachothers beds or rooms he didn't care, but to bring it to a communal space. That was unnacceptable. He would have to get Eren to scrub the whole room.

"What exactly were they doing?" He sighed. Not that he really wanted to know, but he wanted to know what grade of sanatizer he needed to procure.

"Well, uhhh they were embracing eachother." She said as she looked at the table He could feel his patience wearing thin."And they were naked." She arched her brows as she looked up at him.

"They were bathing." He said slowly fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "So you didn't see them fucking?" She cringed at his words not that he cared.

"Umm, they just looked like they were hugging." She began to fidget with the chest belt of her jacket. He just clicked his tongue.

"That is it. That is what is making you so flustered"

"Well yeah I mean do you go around hugging people when they are naked?" She bit at him the red that was receding started to come back. He just dryly laughed and pushed his chair back again .

"I don't hug." He shrugged. He didn't, he didn't like to be touched. Even when he had sex, he was in control and he did not allow his partner's hands to wander. Petra glared at him for a moment her mouth began to open but before any could form the door of opened to reveal the two strangers walking in. She quickly looked at the two then back to him.

"Uh, I have things to do. See you later Captain." She stood swiftly and nearly ran from the room. Levi sighed and watched at the two of them strolled in. They were strange, even if he didn't see the girl reattach her legs, he would still think them strange. They looked uncomfortable in the clothes that they were wearing, the man was in a cream button down shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a brown vest over it and the standard white pants that came with scouting uniforms. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves with a metal plate over the knuckles. The woman was dressed in the same slacks as the man, but her top was covered with a blacked hooded sweatshirt. He eyed the gloves that were hanging out of her back pants pockets. Both still had the sandals that they arrived with on. Briefly, he wondered where Petra was able to find the clothes, but then figured she just gathered civilian clothes from the other team members.

"There should be some plates set aside for the two of you in the kitchen," Levi said flatly then took a drink more tea. Both of them looked over at him warely. The man with the silver hair and scar down his left eye nodded at him. He watched as he grabbed onto the womans arm and began to pull her in the direction of the kitchen. Levi's eyes followed as her wet hair swayed as she walked. Pink hair, who the fuck has pink hair?

After a few moments, the duo reappeared plates and tin cups in hand. He watched as they took thier seats at a table that was one over, both sitting on one side. The moment they sat the girl was ripping into her fool like a rabid dog. He had to supress the urge to frown as she shoved half of the roll into her mouth. He looked over to her counterpart who was leaning back in his chair, an orange book in hand ignoring the plate infront of him. At that Levi could help but frown. If their food wasn't good enough for him then he didn't need to take the plate and waste it. Just as he was about to open his mouth he noticed that one of his hands went down to the table and pushed the plate over with one finger to the girl, who had already cleared her own. She pushed away the empty one and placed the man's portions in front of her. Taking a slow sip he watched as she lifted the roll and offered it to the reading man. He lowered his book smirking and shook his head.

"I already told you to take it kiddo." He reached up and tosseled her hair. She smiled at him and continued to eat. "Erwin said that you would have our packs." He said as his lazily looked up at Levi.

"Commander Erwin." Levi said as he reached down to the bag that was sitting near his feet.

"Ah yes, your Commander Erwin said you would have our packs." He repeated as he lazily flipped the page of his book. Levi looked at him and narrowed his eyes. It was bad enough that he had to babysit a titan shifter, he also had to deal with some smart ass strangers. That was all he fucking needed. He lifted the bag and tossed it to the table. He knew what was inside them, and knew it probably pissed the silver haired man off to no end to have it thrown. He watched as he sighed as he pulled the bag towards her and began to search. He separated the packs and pulled out two scrolls. They were the scrolls that he couldn't open. He watched as the man placed his thumb on one and released it open. It spread it's self open, and on top of the parchment lay several packages. Levi had to take a double take. How in the flying fuck did that come out of there? He sipped his tea and furrowed his brow. He searched in the packs once more bringing out another scroll handing it to the girl who opened it in the same manner between the bites she was taking. This shit was just getting too weird. The fucking world had been getting too weird.

He watched as the girl cleared the second plate and then began to open the packages that magically appeared out of the scroll. It was more food. And she was still eating it eagerly. How was a tiny girl like that eating so much? He narrowed his eyes at her hand to see what it was she was now stuffing in. They look an awfully like.. No, they really can't be..

"I can't believe you eat those." The other man snorted raising his book higher.

"Don't knock it until you try it. It's a delicacy in Suna you know." She said with her mouth full. Not only are they surly it seemed that they have no manners. She raised the bag and offered some to her partner.

"No, I am still good. I think locust would be the last thing that I would eat." Confirmed. The girl was eating bugs. Levi didn't even bother hiding the disgust on his face as he looked at the pink haired girl who shoved another insect in her mouth. She raised her eyes and looked at him for a moment before shrugging and continuing on with her glutton fest.

"Does she always eat so much?" Levi asked lazily. The girl stopped chewing and glared at him while the man sighed.

"No, it is a result of using her seal." Levi looked back to the girl that had her head down and was currently searching the packages for more food. She had to clear at least eight pounds of food in ten minuted. He raised a brow as she looked up at him, her cheek expanded from the amount of food that was in it. Rolling her eyes she lifted the bangs away from her forehead and pointed to a purple diamond that sat in the center of it. As soon as she knew he saw it she began to scavenge the contents of the table again.

"That is what let you be able to reattach your legs?" Well, that would be useful if his teams could figure out to come about one of those marks. She grunted as she reached for a bag and tipped the crumbs in her mouth. "Why would you try and stop her from using it?" He turned his attention to the silver-haired man who was still reading his book. He looked up over the top of the book quirking a brow his gaze hard on Levi. He glanced over to the girl who just shrugged then smiled widely as she found some type of bar and opened it quickly.

"Because everything has a cost. Well, for most... Anyways every time she activated it, it takes time off of her natural life. It is unknown how much it takes, but that is the cost of using it." He said as he looked blankly at Levi then glimpsed over to Sakura who was frowning as she ate the last of the bar. Well taking a time from the end of one's life to make sure that they had legs seemed to be a practical choice. One the Levi was sure that he would have made.

"I'll lose the years when I am old grey and feeble, plus there is no guarantee that I will make it that far anyways. You know that Kakashi. The likely hood of us making it that far is slim." She said as she began to gather her wrappers.

"You may not even have that option at the rate that you are going. How many times have you activated it?" Kakashi's face remained stoic but the words were heavy with frustration. The girl snorted at him.

"Tsunade..."

"Tsunade has activated hesr four times in her life. How many are you up to now Sakura?" Her frown deepened as she looked down at the table.

"Six, and three of those times I would have died. Two of those times you would have died and the last was because I didn't feel like only having stumps for legs." She spat out. "And don't even give me the shit about how long each time took. During the war what else was I going to do? Stand by so I could make sure I lived longer? No. Who would have been there to revive Naruto and help Obito get Sasuke back? Should I have worried about it then? Then I should have just let the rouges kill my team and kill me. Hell, it might have saved me the headache of having to deal with the fallout." She slammed her hand down and the table creaked under her. "Like you have any room to talk! You use to try and use missions as a way for you to end it. You told me that yourself. So if you can sacrifice your body and life for others do you really have a right to question my actions? I know what I am doing and I am an adult who can make their own decisions, Sensei." She turned to look at Levi a deep scowl marring her face. "Is there anything else that I could eat?" Levi took another sip of his tea. Drama. It seemed that these two have brought drama with them, and he did not appreciate it at all. There was too much going on as it is.

"No." He said as he eyed her she sighed and fell back into her chair. "Dinner will be served in a few hours, though, and I will have them put aside additional food. Though this will be the only time. I can't have some brat eating through all of the supplies." She sighed and nodded. Then she looked up at him with a large smile.

"Thanks! I know we were introduced but not properly you know." She stood and walked over to where he was sitting. Smiling widely she put her hand out. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meetcha." Levi looked at her extended hand then back so her grinning face. He lifted his tea cup to his lips and drained the rest of the liquid.

"Corporal Levi," He responded flatly. Her smile faltered a bit as she dropped her hand.

"Ah, so it is you that is going to teach us how to use those wire things. They look amazing. I don't remember much but I do remember your team flying through the air like birds. It must be so freeing." She grinned at him. He drew his brow in as he looked into her wide green eyes. The same excited expression on her face... He shook his head.

"We will be training tomorrow. Discard your trash and I can show you to where your current quarters will be located." He said as he stood. They did as they were told then followed after him. Thier rooms were located on the first fool right next to his and just above Eran's cell. This by the request of Erwin. He wanted to have him close to all three incase the need to deal with possible threats should arrive. While he trusted that his team may be able to take down Eran, should he loose control he was not so sure about the two that were currently following him. Both were wild cards and not predictable. They fought with weapons that none of them were trained or even familiar with, and the fact that the brat could reattach her limbs and crack a titans spine with her hands. When he first brough them in it was because he thought that they could be an advantage in the fighting against the titan, but if he knew he was going to have to be the one personally to watch over them, he may have just left them out there.

"These two are open for your use. You can decide amongst yourselved which one it is that you wish to take. My room it just to the left. Don't bother me unless it is life threatening. Even if it is life threatening try and take care of it yourselves then come and get me. I expect the two of you to keep you areas clean and organized. I do not tolerate having filth within living areas." The nodded as they began to push the doors open. "I'll let the two of you get settled. Someone will come once dinner is ready." He watched them as they began looking into the rooms and walked in past the doorways. He then turned without so much as a farewell and left them to themselves.

Dinner was a strange affair. He had done what he said and put aside another plate for the girl who basically came running after he sent Gunther to collect them. While he had seen the binging behavor earlier today, it still didn't make it any less of a spectacle. His whole team barely moved as they watched the girl shoveling in the food as Kakashi sat reading his book. The atmosphere was riddled with tension, it may have been due to a boy who could become a titan being here, or the two strangers. Levi couldn't tell. While it was not the most comforatble place, at least he knew that his squad was keeping on its toes. Another benefit was the fact that the others remained quite for the most part. That was until Hanji had to come back busting through the door like a blind elephant, insisting that she be able to take Eren in the morning to perform tests. Begrudgingly Levi agreed, but eyed the two at the table. Well, what the fuck was he going to do with them? He couldn't watch all three at once. No, he was going to have to leave the two with his team. Leaving Eren to them may make them a bit trigger happy, and that was the last thing he needed. No, if they killed or injured one of the strangers it may be a loss, but not as big as losing Eren would be. He looked over to the girl as she continued eating listening intently to Hanji yammering on to Eren. Hopefully, if one on them had to go it would be her because if she even ate half of what she consumed that day they were screwed.

The last thing that Levi wanted to face first thing in the morning was a hysterical Hanji. Apparently someone had come in and killed her titans. He really didn't know why she would get so upset over the loss. While it was inconvenient they could always capture more for her. Though she didn't think of it that way, no she was acting like someone had murdered her childhood dog. They were monsters, not pets. She really should not have named them.

He sighed as he watched her go through her mental breakdown. Now, he wasn't stupid, he knew there was more going on here then met the eye. This was not just about the captive titans. This was a warning. Levi watched as Erwin walked through the spectators, stopping here and there talking to some for a brief moment. He made his way to where Eren was standing next to him leaned in and whispered something. Levi watched as Eren's eyes went wide with confusion as he looked at his commander. Erwin raised his hand and patted his shoulder dismissively. That's when his icey eyes met him. Levi curtly nodded at the man and began to follow.

"How are things going at the castle?" Erwin asked without any infliction.

"The atmosphere is tense, but as expected when you have a titan shifter and people from beyond the walls." Levi shrugged as he walked next to Erwin, who nodded at him.

"How are Kakashi and Sakura?" Erwin asked without even looking over at him. Levi clicked his tongue at the man.

"The girl managed to eat more then she weights. Besides that, they have kept to themselves. They have only been there for the evening."

"Well she didn't eat the whole time we had her, so I guess it's understandable." Erwin murmured.

"They said it was from using some type of seal. Had to due with the way that she put her legs back together."

"I see," Erwin said as he furrowed his brow. "What do you make of thier story? Do you believe them." Erwin asked as he turned his head and regarded Levi. Taking a deep breath and sighing it out Levi looked at the taller man.

"I don't know what I believe anymore," He shook his head. "I mean people that can turn into titans, people that can reattach limbs. A lot has changed in very little time." He tore his gaze off of the blonde man's face. "I don't think that they are threats. At least not to us right now. I can't say that about everyone, though." Levi raised a brow as he made his last comment.

"I agree with you there. The situation has become far more complicated." Erwin said with a frown. Levi took in the man's face with a lazy gaze he could see the wheels turning.

"What are you planning Erwin?" Levi breathed.

"We are going to have to draw them out." A cruel smirk spreading on Erwin's face. Right, then he knew that they shared his concerns. There was mole among them. Levi grunted in agreeance. "You should check on your team. Perhaps start Hanji on some of the shifter experiments that she wanted to do, get her mind off of Sawney and Bean." Levi snorted.

"Do you really have to use thier names also?" Levi frowned and shook his head. Erwin just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Levi made it back to the castle with Eren in tow. It would be a while before Hanji was going to show up. Though once he brought up to her about getting Eren to shift she excitingly said that she would be there as soon as possible. The way the woman was so obsessed with titans was frankly a bit disturbing. Though everyone had thier ways to cope. His was expensive tea, Hanji was playing keeper to titans.

Once they arrived he set out to find out where his squad was, and it didn't take long to find them. They were currently in the training fields. His team sitting having a drink while the strangers were in the middle of the field going through a series of stretches. He narrowed his eyes to see that they had on clothes that looked nothing like the ones they provided with yesterday. They both had on tight black pants, some type of wrapping going from the ball of the feet to mid-calf, pouches strapped to each thigh. Thier shirts both were black and sleeveless, though the girls were no more then a tank with thin straps. Both of them hand thier knuckles and wrist wrapped. How did they get those clothes anyways? Why did he care? Maybe they popped out of some freaky scrolls.

He strolled over to the table that his team was sitting and sat next to Eld. His eyes lazily taking in thier faces before looking back to the field. They were now standing shaking thier arms out. The girl was reaching into one of her hip packs and pulling something out. She said something that he couldn't hear as her hands went into her hair pulling one side into a pig tail that sat near the base of her skull, then quickly placing the other half up. She smiled brightly at her partner as she adjusted her hair. Levi frowned at the action and the current style she put her hair up into.

"Something doesn't seem right about them if you ask me." Oluo said as he looked over to Levi with hooded lids.

"Good thing no one was asking you," Petra snorted. "I mean they seem fine. Maybe a little quite." Levi arched a brow as she looked over at him. Her face once again flushing.

"We know nothing about them. Hell, we know more about the shifter then them. And you weren't there to hear her screaming while she was sleeping. It was inhuman. The man just sat in his bed reading that book, acting like he was on vacation. So I agree with Oluo, there is something wrong with these people," Eld said before taking a drink.

"Oh come on Gramps, it will be like old times... Only reversed." His attention was drawn once more to the training field. There stood the girl grinning again as she looked at the man.

"Really? Gramps. I am not old enough to be a gramps, or even your father. I am more in the big brother age range." The silver haired man sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Ok, whatever, big bro. Now are you going to do it or not?" She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. The man let out another sigh and shook his head.

"You do this back home? Who do you get to do it?" She shrugged and smirked at him.

"Well Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru even Choji." She winked.

"Choji?" He coughed out. She nodded and grinned. "Fine." Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl getting on the ground in a push-up position. The man reached into his pack and pulled out a book then took a seat on her back. He pulled up his legs crossing them just as the girl began to lower herself. Everyone at the table was staring with either thier brows up or mouth opened.

"Yeah, that is not natural." Gunther hissed. Levi just curtly nodded in agreement. She shoud not be able to do pushups like that as easily as she was. The girl acted as if there was a feather on her back, not a man who probably weighed twice her and was at least a foot taller. Freaks, he was saddled with three freaks.

"OK, I AM REAAAAADDYY!" Four, four freaks.

"Do you really need to yell Shitty Glasses?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on now Levi. It's not every day you get to se... How is that possible?" He looked up to Hanji towering over him staring at the training field with her mouth open. He followed her gaze now to see the freak was doing one-armed pushup with the man on her back.

"You're the scientist here." He said as he stood. "I thought you were here for Eren."

"Oh yes, that is right! I was thinking we should take him and put him into the old well. You know so if he does go all native at least he is contained," She said as she continued to stare at the girl. Levi sighed as he stood. He took Hanji by the elbow and grabbed Eren's collar and dragged them away.

"Keep an eye on those two." He commanded over his shoulder to his squad. They looked at him nodding before watching the freak do more pushups.

What a waste of time. They rode out to the old well, which took twenty minutes put Eren in a well, for what? Nothing. The kid couldn't shift on command, or he was broken. Either way, it was still frustrating. So now they were riding back. Eren remained silent, occasionally rubbing the bite marks on his hand. Somehow Hanji was ok, which was not the reaction he would have thought that she would have. He expected her to be in hysterics once more, though she seemed to be keeping it together.

They rode back to the training fields to find his team still sitting at the table watching as the other two spared. He watched their forms when he realized that they fought in a style that he was unfamiliar with. He raised a brow as he watched as they suddenly began throwing live weapons at each other. He was use to sparing, but they never spared with weapons. No, it was all hand to hand. His attention was drawn back to the table as Eren sat down with a sigh. Levi looked at his face which was contorted with failure. Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy, his hands wrapped in bandges.

"Are you telling me that the bite wounds on your hand show no sign of healing?" He asked as he watched Eren wringing his hands.

"None sir," The boy looked down dejected. No, this was not going to do, not at all.

"No offense but you are no good to us in this form. If you can't change our plans for wall Maria go up in smoke. Get it together. Yes, that is an order." He said glaring down at the boy. They had no time for this shit. He needed to seal that damn hole and it looked like the only hope they had to do it was suffering from performance anxiety. He gazed over to the other two he was supposed to be babysitting, and they were still playing with pointy things in the field. He sighed he still needed to start thier training on the 3D maneuver gear. There really wasn't enough time in the day.

"Heya Captain," Petra said as she shyly walked over. He nodded at her and took a sip of his tea. "Don't worry I am sure he'll figure it out." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He fought the urge to brush it off. He was not a fan of being touched.

"Anything go on with those while I was gone?" He asked as he tilted his head to the strangers. Petra quirked her lip and shook her head.

"Umm no not really. I mean once the girl was done with her push-ups they just started sparring." She thought for a moment cocking her head. "Though it does look different than the fighting styles we use. And the fact that they seemed to be using live weapons. The girl got pissed when the guy used something called an exploding tag." She shrugged. He grunted and went to take another sip of his tea when the air filled with electricity causing his hair to stand on end. A loud crack echoed around them turning he say a half-formed titan. Well, the little shit did it. He surveyed his squad taking note that all had thier blades drawn and were approaching Eren. This was not good. Dropping his cup he ran to intercept the squad.

"Calm down," he demanded. They all had thier blades out and yelling various shit at the boy. They needed to take a step back. He yelled at them again, yet again they ignored him. He was starting to get fed up. They had never ignored his orders like this. They usually listened well, but now they were acting like cats with firecrackers attached to thier tales. He sighed and was about to yell when he heard Eren yell out at them. He frowned and turned back to the eager mob of scouts infront of him, the two strangers walking calmly up. They pushed through the blades and people to stand before Eren and his titan meat suit, his muscles tensed as he prepared to pull his blades.

"Hmmm, it's like a susanoo ne?" The girl said as she reached out and touched a rib bone. There was a sizzle of flesh and she quickly withdrew her hand shaking it for a moment. She looked up and tilted her head one fine pink eyebrow arched. "Or like if a susanoo was a jinchuuriki." Levi knitted his brows, what was this brat talking about? His gaze flickered to the man who was looking at the malformed titan with a brow raised. The shock of seeing the two walk up to the monster with no fear must have worn off as his squad started to yell again, telling him to get away from all of them. Just as he was about to tell them to back down he heard a squel of excitement coming from the other side of the field. He sighed as Hanji came running into the fold touching the titan form.

"Hot! Hot! It's damn Hot!" She was nearly rolling in the grass with the excitement of getting her hand burnt. What an idoit. Rolling his eyes he turned back to see Eren struggling to pull himself free. With a sickening popping suction-like noise the kid fell to the grass from his titan form. His team was still yelling as Hanji pouted about the disintegrating corpse in front of her.

"Oi, Shitty Glasses!" He yelled as she started to poke at the corpse with a stick. She looked up at him with a shit eating grin.

"Yes my little Captain," She sang as a tendon of muscle snapped as she attempted to lift it with a stick, splashing steaming titan blood onto her face. Scowling at her he walked to Eran pulling him up by an arm.

"Take him up to the infirmary and make sure that he is alright. I'll be there in a bit." He said as he pushed the boy over to her. Her eyes widened as she reached out to steady the boy. At that moment, he might have felt bad for the brat. The drool and glimmer that was in Hanji's eyes guaranteed that she had some test or experiments up her sleeve.

"The rest of you, I am sure that you have something better to do than threaten a titan body. Go make yourselves useful. " He said as he looked to the faces of Petra, Gunther, Oluo, and Eld. They nodded placing thier blades back in thier carriers. He could tell that none of them had calmed down as they walked stiffly away. Sighing he looked to the strangers. The man was just standing looking at the steaming body while the girl was squatted down and also poking it with a stick. Great, the last thing that they needed was two Hanjis. "You two. We are going to start your 3DMG training. Follow me." The girl dropped her stick and looked up at him frowning.

"Aren't yo going to deal with the current situation?" She asked as she stood and brushed off her pants.

"No, brat. They are not clear-headed, making their judgment impaired. They need to cool down, maybe clean the shit from their pants, then I will address them." He said as he began to walk towards 3DMG traing area. He could hear her scoff behind him.

"Nothing like being called a brat by a fourteen-year-old, ne Kakashi Sensei?" She hissed from behind.

"Not your sensei anymore." The man sang. He heard her snort and mumble something under her breath. Whatever, as long as they followed what he said they could have their smart ass comments.

He got them over to the training area and somehow got them into the gear. They complained the whole time that the belts and harnesses were too tight. That thier movement was too restricted, then he actually placed the 3DMG gear on and it was as if he was torturing them. He grit his teeth as they went on about the weight and the awkwardness of the blade holders. His fists balling as they questioned everything.

"Do we have to use these?" The man asked as he attached a blade as Levi instructed. Levi let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I agree, can't we use our own?" The girl asked as she tried to adjust the belts on her hips.

"No, these are designed to slice through titans skin with the most ease and precision." Levi shook his head as he ran his hand down his face. He may have thought that he disliked being followed by new recruited with no questions asked, but now he was learning that it made life so much easier.

"But you go through too many blades, these are not forged well." The girl attached a blade and pulled it out. She ran a hand down the blade twisting it slightly until it snapped. Levi kept his features schooled, but inwardly his mouth was open and eyes wide. They could not be human. The question was if they were on the titans' side or not. If they were moles having things such as them as enemies will prove to be troublesome.

"Ah, hanging around Tenten seems to have you spoiled." The man said with a smirk that was returned to him from the girl.

"Her shop does offer the best." She shrugged.

"No, you can't use alternative blades. The handles are also the triggers for the grappling gear. It would difficult to use the gear and to wield a separate sword." Levi cut in not caring to hear about the banter. "The blades don't matter right now anyways. You have to first learn how to balance yourselves and learn how to use the wires." He sighed. Not only do these two seem to question everything their attention span was short. He knew that they could be an asset in the corps, but hell if they were not annoying. "You first." He said as he pointed to the man. He looked at Levi with a lazy gaze and walked over slowly. He quickly connected the man to the cables and hoisted him into the air. The man went up and hoved above the ground looking bored. Levi narrowed his eyes as there was absolutely no struggle for him to keep his balance.

"This it?" He sighed and started to rock himself a bit. He looked over to the girl to see her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Yeah, that's it. Seems you can balance well" Levi said as he dropped the man down. His feet hitting the ground with soft thunks. He quickly released the clasps and walked over to his partner. "Pinky you next," Levi said as he nodded in the direction she needed to go in. She scowled at him but did as she was told. Levi quickly hooked her up and began to lift her, only to have her fall forward. She moved quickly and was able to catch herself by extending her hands out infront of her. He heard a chuckle came from the man to his side. Sighing he released the cables causing her body to hit the ground hard.

"Son of a Bitch!" She yelled as she pulled herself up.

"You are fine. If you can handle a titan biting your legs off, I am sure you will be fine with a little fall." He said as she stood. Her scowl deepened as she glared at him.

"It still hurts to fall." She then shook her body off and cracked her neck. She looked over to her partner and stuck her tongue out at him. Children, apparently these two were no better than children. He did not have the time to deal with this. "Again." She said looking at him with hard eyes. He began to lift her again and once more she fell face first to the ground. She hung there muttering curses while she tried to right herself that's when he noticed that her harness was too loose. He let her fall to the ground once more. He heard the hiss of air escape her when she hit the ground. She stood snarling at him. "What the fuck? you could at least tell me before you dropped me." He rolled his eyes and walked up to her and began to adjust her belts. "What the hell are you doing?" She screeched in his ear, making him wince, and pushed him back roughly.

Levi regained his balance and looked at the brat with furrowed brows. "You did a shitty job with the harness. That is why you are fucking kissing the ground when I lift you. Now unless you enjoy kissing the ground let me adjust your straps, brat." He growled out at her and began to tighten the buckles. She just stood looking away from him as he tightened. "There," he said as he tested the last belt he adjusted. "Let's try this one more time."

He lifted her once again, and this time, she hovered with ease. She smirked as she looked over at her partner. "Oh, I am so ready to fly." She winked at the other man, then turned beaming at him. He let go of the cable that was holding her up letting her fall to the ground. She landed gracefully on the balls her feet.

"Now this is a crash course. Normally recruits work on the balancing aspect for a few weeks before actually moving to the 3DMG, but I don't have the time, nor do I want to waste the time on it. You will either get it or you won't." He said as he walked over to the tree line. He explained how to use the buttons of the gear How to engage the hooks and direct where they went. After the brief explanation, he engaged his own gear, pulling himself up to a tall branch. He stood and turned to them. The girl looking excited, but the man looked bored. She grinned at him then sent out her hooks. He fully expected her to run into the tree branch, or at least have an issue with landing. She didn't though. She landed softly next to him grinning widely.

"Kakashi! Oh man, that is awsome! It was like flying! It was different from jumping through the trees!" She yelled down as she looked to her partner. He smirked back up then sent out his hooks meeting them on the branch. Levi shouldn't have been surprised. He saw the man run up a tree, so to think they wouldn't be able to figure out how to use gear and land properly was something he should not have underestimated.

They took to the gear like fish take to water. What was worse was Levi had a hard time keeping up with them. Not that he would admit that to anyone. The only area that they had a hard time with was once he had them try and take down the titan dummies. They struggled with thier blades, not cutting too shallow, no they both tened to go deeper then nessasary, breaking or dulling thier weapons too soon. There was a point when the girls gear jammed and instead of stopping to fix it she just kicked the foam off. Which may be practical for them.

At the end of the course, the girl was panting wiping the sweat off of her forehead, and the man looked like he had just woke up from a nap. There was a thin layer of sweat on Levi, but he was breathing easily.

"You need to learn how to control your blades better. You are going through them too fast." He said as he turned looking at the two. Both were staring at him with a brow arched. The expression on their faces was one he had seen adults give children when they made a stupid remark. He did not appreciate it. "We will work on it again tomorrow. I expect there to be a difference. Now how are the two of you at ridding."

"I have never had any complaints." The man said with a lazy lopsided smile. The girl grunted and elbowed him in the side.

"Ugh, you are such a pervert." She rolled her eyes. "Ridding though you are talking about horses correct."

"What else do you think I am talking about brat?" He snapped. He was really reaching the end of his patience with these two. She just looked at him with furrowed brows. "Yes horses" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, we don't normally ride. Horses are used to pull wagons where we come from, not for riding." Levi nodded at her.

"First thing in the morning I want you to meet at the stables, then we will go on with your training." He said. 'Dinner should be prepared. Be sure to wash your hands." With that, he left the two. He sighed now to deal with the mess of the afternoon. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wash your hands." Sakura grumbled as she walked back to the castle. "What does he think that we are? Children?" She frowned as she kicked a stone out of the well worn path they where on. She looked over to Kakashi who was walking next to her. His shoulders were slumped and his hands were shoved into his pockets. He let out a sigh and glanced down at her.

"Well, we really were not being the easiest to deal with," he shrugged and looked forward. She frowned at him. Yeah, maybe they were giving the shortie a hard time but it really could be worse. Oh, It could be so much worse. Since Kakashi had come to her and asked her to team up, they had not been able to keep a third or fourth member. Not that it bothered her. She preferred only to work with Kakashi.

"I didn't think that I was being that difficult," she mumbled. Really she wasn't trying to get on the mans nerves but this whole situation had her on an emotional roller coaster. Actually, she thought that she was doing quite well at the moment. Sure, there was the titan dummy she kicked the head off of, but she hadn't punched any trees, or put any holes in the ground, or thrown any boulders. She didn't even take a swing at Levi, and the whole brat buisness was really grating on her nerves. She was doing very well indeed.

"No, you have been worse," Kakashi smirked. "Though I think that being around us is an acquired taste." She shook her head and snorted at the man.

"Yeah, one that no one seems to acquire," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't mind that," Kakashi said as he ruffled her hair. She pushed his hand away and scowled at him. Sometimes she wondered why she even put up with him.

After washing up they entered the dinning hall and if it was possible the air was far more tense than it was the day before. Sakura looked around to see that the older members of the squad were sitting at one table, minus Hanji and Levi. While the kid named Eren was sitting alone at a table behind them. She frowned at the scene in front of them. The whole situation reminded her of Naruto, of how he was treated when they were in the academy together. That was when she was a vein little girl who only cared about what others thought. Well, a lot has changed since then. No longer could she walk past an outcast. Naruto had seen to change that in her, even if he didn't know he was doing it. So she followed Kakashi grabbed her dinner and made her way to the shifters table.

"Anyone sitting here?" She asked as she walked up to the nearly vacant table. The boy looked up at her with wide eyes, his mouth opening then closing for a moment before he shook his head.

"Um, no. No one is sitting here," he said as he watched the two take a seat across from him. Sakura smiled as she picked a part of the roll and tossed it into her mouth.

"I don't think that we have been introduced. I am Sakura Hurano and this is Kakashi Hatake," she nodded towards Kakashi who just nodded his head at the boy. Eren let his eyes look over at Kakashi and then back to Sakura. She had to fight the smirk that pulled on her lip, at this moment he reminded her of a confused Sai.

"Uhh, Eren. Eren Jaeger," Eren said as his gaze continued to flicker from her to Kakashi.

"Yo," Kakashi drawled as he gave a two finger salute than began eating. The boy swallowed and figeted a little, Sakura watched him as she took another bite of her bread. Perhaps he wasn't sitting alone due to animosity but because he was a little off. He looked over at her and watched her as she chewed.

"You're not afraid of me?" Eren hesitantly asked as he splayed his fingers over the wood table. Sakura chewed slowly and looked over at Kakashi who had his brows quirked as he looked at the boy.

"Should we be afraid of you?" Kakashi asked as he leaned back into his seat. Eren's eyes grew wide at the question.

"No. Well yes.. Maybe?" Eren sighed as his eyes fell to his hands. Sakura's head tilted as she looked at him, his body posture was screaming ashamed. What could he possibly be ashamed of?

"How are you a threat?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I change into a monster. I can't control it. What if I hurt some one? What if you got hurt." Sakura couldn't help the snort that left her. This time when Eren looked at her there was no meekness in him. No, he was glaring hard at her. There was a fire in him, a fire that made her smirk, as it was a fire she had seen in Naruto. No. Not Naruto, no there was a madness there also. No, that was a fire that Sasuke held.

"Don't worry about us," she flippantly said before turning her attention to her food. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his lips purse at her as he continued to glare. She sighed and leaned back. "We have dealt with a lot of dangerous situations, we have trained for any thing that could come up. Believe me, there is no need to worry about us. We are also well versed when dealing with "Monsters." So to answer your question, no we do not fear you." Her face became tight as she spoke. She kept her eyes locked with his. Why did he look at her like she was full of shit? He was on this team wasn't he? He saw them fighting right? Sighing she tore he gaze away and looked at Kakashi. "Wasn't the kid there when they found us?"

"Wait. Found you?" Eren lost the hard look as his eyes widened in suprise.

"No, he was not there. Though he was in the cells with us." Kakashi said over his tin cup before taking a sip. Sakura looked back at the boy who were looking at them like they had two heads.

"You are the ones from outside the walls?" Eren hissed as he leaned forward. "You took down fourteen between the two of you, and you were the one that was screaming?" He pointed at Sakura who furrowed her brow at him. Wait he was a prisoner also?

"You were locked up?" She asked as she leaned forward.

"Yeah, no one has seen some one become a titan before. It kinda freaked them out so they contained me before they agreed to release me to the scouts." Eren said slowly as he really studied them. "How did you kill so many titans?" He blurted out.

"As Sakura said we are well versed in handling all situation," Kakashi shrugged reaching into his pocket and pulling out his book. Eren just stared at him with his mouth wide open. Sakura just sat back and smirked. Great things were expected of them. Kakashi the ex hokage and her the one of the new Sanin, so when they did something, very rarely were they looked at with awe anymore. She hated to admit it but it was a nice feeling to have some one look at her like that again. She watched as he shook his head then looked back at her, but before he could ask another question Levi was standing at the head of the table.

"You three come with me." He looked at each with a blasé expression. Sakura sighed as she stood. It was annoying to follow his command. Hell, it was annoying to follow anyone but Naruto at this point. She was a captain, was once head of the hospital, now it was like she was a genin again. Told to follow orders, weeellll, that is the thing about the ex team seven members, they had a hard time with the rules and authority.

They began to follow the pint sized captain out of the dinning hall, the moment they went to stand Sakura couldn't help but notice everyone at the table next to them stiffened at their movement. They were going to have to be cautious with these people. They were jumpy, tense, and nervous. Those are dangerous things to be all at once.

"You two can go to your rooms, this is none of your concern." Sakura glared at the small man... Well, OK he wasn't that small after all he was her size, but calling him small in her head did make her smirk. Sakura opened her mouth, but then felt Kakashi's hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her away.

"Play nice," he muttered as he directed her. She rolled her eyes but didn't fight it. She knew that smart ass comments were not going to help in the situation they were in, but if she couldn't toss people being a smart ass was the next best things.

Sakura laid in her bed staring at the rough texture of the stone on the ceiling. Sleep wasn't coming easy, and she doubted that it would anytime soon. Sleep was never easy once she was out of the village, and nearly impossible when she was alone. Everything in her body told her to be on high alert, that at any moment something could happen. Which meant that sleep was just a hindrance, it was a state of vulnerability, one she unconsciously refused to take. Not anymore.

Letting out a drawn out sigh she rolled to her side. She was going to have to figure out how to get some sleep. She didn't know how long she was going to be here, and while she could go days without sleep, was it possible to go weeks or even months? No, that wasn't possible. Tossing herself onto her back she began to mentally instruct the muscles of her body to relax, starting from her toes up. Well, it felt nice, but her mind refused to drift.

Sakura sat up as a soft knock came from her door. Furrowing her brows she felt the chakra outside the door only to let out a relieved sigh when she felt Kakashi. She quietly padded her way to the door. It opened with a small whine as she looked at him. He stood with his shoulders slumped, his hands shoved into his pocket, and his feet bare.

"Can't sleep?" She asked as she opened the door wider for him to enter. He hummed as he walked into her room and took a seat near the foot of her bed.

"Your chakra was distracting. One moment it read like you were asleep then wide awake." He shrugged as he leaned further back into the bed. She looked at his moon light silhouette and sighed before taking a seat next to him.

"Sorry about that, having a hard time sleeping," she breathed as she sunk into the mattress. She looked over to the man next to her, who was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I could tell," He said as he ran his hand through his hair roughly. "Bet you are really regretting me talking you out of the hospital right about now." He said as he looked down at his hands that were currently picking at something on his pants. Sakura turned her head and furrowed her brows. Was he really blaming himself for the situation that they were in?

"No," she shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. You reminded me of what I am. You took me from my self imposed prison." She reached out and took his hand in hers. Slowly his eyes met her and she gave him a small smile. He frowned as he looked at her. Sakura took note that without his mask his face was quite emotional. She wondered if that was the reason he wore it in the first place.

"Sakura, I am the reason that you are here. I am the reason you were..." Sakura huffed at the man, tossing his hand roughly into his stomach. She quickly stood, glaring as she turned to face him. She didn't want to talk about it. She had avoided talking about it since she was done with the fucking therapy that HE had forced her to go through.

"Stop!" She yelled as she leaned down to him. "You need to stop this right now! Do you really think that you are the reason for all the bad that has happened in past three years! Really?! Well, let me tell you something Hatake, you are not! IT was not you that decided to do those things, you did not give the okay there! You want to know something else? I wouldn't have changed a thing! You know why, because it would have been someone else, and I will not turn my back like that to a comrade. Who would have been my replacement Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Anko? Who should I have wished that upon? So don't you dare think that you take the blame! No, because when you do, it cheapens my sacrifices!" Spit was flying from her lips and her chest was heaving as she yelled. She knew that she was probably not making any sense. She was word vomiting pent up rage, but right now she didn't care if he understood. She just felt the need to get it out. Her glare became harder as she stared at him. Before she could even think she found her body spinning and her fist went crashing into a stone wall.

She held her breath and her eyes became wide as she felt the wall vibrate and watched the cracks spiderweb about her fist. Oh shit! Oh shit! She looked up to the ceiling waiting for the stones over her head. Please don't let the castle crumble, please don't let the castle crumble, she repeated mentally to herself. Slowly she turned to look at Kakashi who was sitting on her bed, all of his muscles coiled as he stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth open. Well, it had been a while since she had seen him react in such a physical way. As she was about to open her mouth her door flew open. In it stood a very angry looking midget captain.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. In. Here?" Levi ground out as he glared at her. And she had though that Tsunade had the most terrifying glare ever, well her shisou could take a few pointers from the little man standing in front of her. She quirked a brow as she realized that he was standing there in only his boxers and tank top. She slowly tore her eyes away from his moon lite form back to her fist that was still in the indentation of the wall. Quickly she dropped her arm to the side and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, just kinda tripped." She said as her other hand rubbed the back of her neck. There was a muffled snort coming from her bed and she shot Kakashi a glare.

"Tripped?" Levi growled as he took a step into the room. "You trip, and that makes a hole in the wall brat?" He glared at her as he pointed to the dent and crackes in stone. Sakura looked at the damage and pursed her lips as she gave a curt nod.

"It was indeed an accident." Kakashi spoke up, he was still leaning back on the bed, though he had relaxed to a normal state. Sakura glanced at him and then tightly smiled at Levi.

"Yup, just an accident,' she shrugged. She watched Levi frown and look from one to the other. She could see him thinking.

"Go the fuck to sleep, and be more careful. You will need to fix that tomorrow," he said as he glared at Sakura. She smiled and nodded at him. They stood for a few more seconds before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door after him. Sakura stood still staring at the door for a moment before she turned to look at Kakashi. She could see that he was straining from stopping a smile.

"I kinda felt like I just get yelled at by my parents," immediately he let out a chuckle.

"You really aren't winning us any points with these people, Sakura-chan," she smiled and shook her head at him as she walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," she sighed as she adjusted herself. Kakashi's smile faltered a bit as he looked over at her.

"It's fine. Don't even worry about it," he sighed, "Though he is probably right about getting some sleep," he said as he started to pull himself off of the bed. Immediately she reached out and grabbed onto his wrist. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked down to where her hand was encircling.

"Can you stay tonight?" She whispered as she looked to the ground. She couldn't believe that she was actually asking some one to spend the night with her. If Levi didn't manage to make her feel like a child, asking Kakashi to stay sure as hell did.

"Hm?" She could feel his gaze on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I can't sleep alone. I mean when I am home it's not an issue, and when we go on missions well, we either are taking watches or share the same hotel room. I just can't sleep in a new place alone.. I just need..."

"Something familiar," Kakashi said softly. She nodded still averting her eyes. "Sure, just for tonight though." He said as he leaned back and then laid on the side of the bed closest to the wall. "These beds are way too damn small to have two people in them," he grumbled as he pulled the blanket over him. Sakura smiled to herself as she laid down next to him turning herself to face in the opposite direction.

Sleep still wouldn't find her, she laid stiff for nearly twenty minutes before she rolled over on to her other side. Blinking she let her eyes adjust to the dark and looked at the mound of silver hair that was in front of her.

"Kakashi?" She whispered.

"Hn?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Do you really think that I am asleep if I am answering you?" He sighed as he rolled over to face her. She looked over his tired face and couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he kept his left eye closed. Seemed old habit die hard. She just shrugged as she rolled onto her back.

"Did Naruto tell you that he received a hawk from Sasuke," she said as she ran a hand over her hair. She glanced at the man out of the corner of her eye and he was watching her with a raised brow.

"No, he did not inform me of that," Kakashi said carefully. She sighed as she turned her head to look at him.

"Well it might be because you were an hour late for a mission brief. He told me before he gave us this mission. Said that Sasuke was actually planning on returning for a while," she quirked her mouth to the side. Why was she even talking about this? Probably because her brain refused to shut off and of all the things that could keep her awake he seemed to be in the fore front.

"Hmmm," Kakashi hummed as he looked over her face. "How are you feeling about that?" Sakura snorted at the question. It was really ridiculous of her to even be thinking of it.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean we spent time together before he left, but once he left he never sent me any messages. Naruto was always the one that was telling me about what was going on. I mean, Naruto did say that he asked to send his regards to me..." She trailed off closing her eyes. Frankly she didn't know where she stood with Sasuke. It had seemed that they were on the same page when he was home. He actually showed affection... well, his version of affection. He said thank you, he would talk with her. Actually talk, there was no mention of her being useless or annoying. He was nice. He was the man that she had hoped that he could be. Then everything had to change. He needed to leave. He said he couldn't stay, and he didn't want her to go with him on his journey of atonement. So she waited. She had even wrote to him, but got nothing in response. What was she suppose to do? Keep waiting? Date other people? Not like dating was really an option. She threw herself into work at first, then taking missions, then working at the hospital. Why couldn't he just stay? Why couldn't she help him? Why couldn't she...

"You can't fix everyone." Kakashi said as he stared at her. Her eyes snapped to his glaring.

"What?" She growled. Kakashi just sighed and rolled to his back.

"You are a healer. You want to fix what is wrong with people, though even medical jutsu's can't fix it all. You can't fix him, he is the only one that can do that. Also you can't change him. Forcing him into a mold of what you want is not going to happen. He is withdrawn and only he can decide when he wants to come out of that shell." Sakura frowned as she stared at his profile. She didn't want to fix him! She wanted to help him. There was a difference. She wanted to be there for him, for him to open up to her, to ...change? She snorted, it would make him better though. Changing would make him happier. Her frown deepened as the thoughts ran through her head.

"I just wanted to be there for him," she said softly and looked away from Kakashi, who just sighed at her words.

"I think he knows that, and if he doesn't he is a fool. I know that you love him, but there may be someone else out there that can love you better," He turned his head and gave her a smile. She just looked over at him and raised a brow then began to laugh.

"You know receiving love advise from you is is down right weird," she shook her head as she smirked.

"Hey now, I have been known for being wise and cool," he smiled a crooked smile at her.

"Yeah, to Gai and people that don't really know you," She snorted.

"Sakura, go to sleep," Kakashi grumbled as he turned away from her. She sighed and rolled the other way not wanting to fight him. It was late and they did have more training in the morning.

"Goodnight Sensei," Sakura yawned out.

"Night."

Sakura yawned as she walked to the stables. She had slept like shit the night before. While having Kakashi there was a comfort, he was also a bitch to sleep with. He rolled onto her and took all the blankets. He really was right those beds were far too small for more then one person. She ground her palms into her eyes attempting to wake up a little more, but she doubted that would help. No, she was just going to have to be groggy for most of the day.

"Oh, there you are!" Sakura jumped as a woman popped out of the stables. She looked over the women then fought the blush that wanted to spread on her cheeks. This was the person that had seen her and Kakashi hugging in the bathroom. That probably did look good. Not at all. Letting out a sigh she smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda slept in," She said sheepishly giving the woman a small wave.

"The Captain really doesn't like tardiness, just so you know. You are lucky that he had some errands and asked me to come and train the two of you," The woman smiles then furrowed her brows and looked tried to look past Sakura. She turned in the direction of her gaze behind her but saw nothing. She turned back to the blonde woman and mimicked her expression.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she looked in the direction the other woman was looking in again. Still nothing but trees. No people, no chakra, no animals, no titans. Nothing.

"Oh, I was just looking for your partner. I figured he might be coming up after you," At that Sakura laughed. The woman looked at her with puzzled expression.

"I am sorry, but just so you know, don't count on Kakashi being on time for anything unless it is important. Nothing will ever change that. Your Captain can yell at him all he wants, but Kakashi is.. Well, he is Kakashi and he plays by his own rules." She shrugged as the woman still was looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Oh, by the way my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. We haven't really talked yet."

"Oh, no. I suppose we have not. Though, I do know your name. I mean how could I not know your name. You can call me Petra. It is nice to finally really met you." She said as she extended her hand. Hesitantly Sakura grasped her hand and gave it a shake.

"Nice to meetcha Petra." Sakura smirked at her. "So you are going to teach us how to ride?" She pointed to the barn that was behind the woman.

"Yes, Yes that is what we are going to do!" Petra smiled as her then turned to go to the barn. "So you really have never ridden a horse before?" Perta said as she looked back at Sakura. She jogged to catch up with the blonde shaking her head.

"No... Well, maybe when I was really young. But since I became a shinobi there really isn't a need for them. Civilians use them for transportation and travel though," Sakura said as they walked near the stable. She scrunched her noise as the smell of manure became stronger. Kakashi was going to love this, she though as she looked at the first stall. There stood a large black horse. The moment they made eye contact it reared its head and whinnied.

"Mag, don't you be begging," Petra scolded the beast who just shook its head in response. "Levi spoils you," she sighed as she reached into her bag and pulled out an apple. Sakura watched as the woman took a step to the black beast and offered it the fruit. The animals lips wrapped around it and greedily took it in its mouth. Perta stroked its muzzle then gave it a gentle pat. Sakura stood there with her brow quirked. Sure she didn't know these people well at all, but Levi didn't seem to be some one that would spoil anything, especially not a horse.

"She's a bit fiesty," Petra said as she turned to Sakura. "Don't worry, I am not going to have you ride her. She only listens to the Captain anyways." She sighed as she walked a few stalls down and stopped in front of the stall of a brown freckled horse. "This will be your mount. Her name is Valkyrie. Now, despite her name is a gentle girl." She opened the gate and walked the horse out. Sakura stood and looked at the animal in front of her, she watched as her muscles flexed as she took a few small steps to Sakura. The horse snorted as she looked at Sakura. "Seems she likes you," Petra said as she walked Valkyrie to a post and tied her to it.

Sakura slowly walked up to the Valkyrie and reached out to pat her muzzle. She blew warm air as she snorted against as her fingers. Sakura smiled as she began to stoke the velvety skin as Valkyrie pushed into her. She had always been a fan of animals. Always wanted a dog, or cat, hell even a fish. Though, she knew that with her life style she didn't have enough time for one, but she had always felt a connection with them.

Petra grunted as she walked a saddle over. Grunting a bit louder she placed the seat on Valkyrie and began to fasten the belts and buckles. Sakura watched the girl work, it would probably be wise to figure out how to saddle a horse. She doubted that the next time someone would be doing it for her. That thought made her frown. How many times was she going to do this? How long was she going to be stuck in this world? Hopefully not long. All she wanted was to go home, but she didn't even know where to start on how to figure that out. She shook her head, that was something to think about later. Now she had to make sure to memorize all the belts.

"Ok, she is all set up. Now what you need to do is place your foot in the stirrup then hoist yourself up," Petra said as she patted the neck of the animal. Sakura nodded as she began to mount. It was fairly easy learning the ropes of being on a horse. Sakura was sure about her balance and easily could interpret how the animal was feeling. Perhaps being on a team with Naruto helped with that? It was also fun, she liked having the connection with Valkyrie. It was like having a truly trusting partnership. She had to trust her not to throw her off, and the beast had to trust her judgment. It was always easier to trust animals instead of people. People tended to have ulterior motives, but with most animals, even ninja animals, they let their intent be know.

"Where is the other one?" Sakura's head snapped back to see Levi walking up to them. His eyes were narrowed at her as he watched her turn her horse. Cocking her head slightly she looked at the frown on his face. Great now how had she pissed him off?

"Kakashi?" She questioned as she looked down at the brooding man. He raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"Who else would I be talking about, brat?" He scowled. She narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged. Seriously was he always going to have a bug up his ass?

"He'll get here when he gets here," she sighed.

"Who will get here when he gets here?" Kakashi asked as leaned against the stables, his nose in his book. Sakura smirked as she looked down at Levi who was now scowling at Kakashi.

"You were to report to the stables in the morning," Levi ground. Kakashi just raised a brow and looked at him.

"Well, you see I was walking on my way here and there was a squirrel who fell from a tree. The poor things leg was bent in the wrong direction, so I tended to it. Then it felt the need to give me its acorn stash. It would have mighty rude for me to turn down such a gift of gratitude," Kakashi smiled as he snapped his book shut and place it in his back pocket. Sakura forced her self to not smile as Petra and Levi stared at him as if he was speaking a different language.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Levi finally broke the silence. She couldn't help herself, she tried, tried so hard, but she snorted a laugh. Kakashi just looked up at her with a smirk and a wink. Levi glared from her to him, she tried to straighten her face. "I don't put up with this shit. There are schedules to be kept. When I say to report some where report on fucking time." Kakashi looked down at Levi and Sakura could see the muscles in his jaw ticking as he hovered over the smaller man. Now if his mask was on there would have been no way to see the slight signs of agitation in his face. His eyes remained lazy but that tick in his jaw and the tight line his moth was in gave it all away.

"Well now, I thought that it was time to learn how to ride. Though, I don't think learning will take long," Kakashi's mouth loosened as he smirked down at Levi then walked to the stables. "I tend to pick most things up quickly. So I can choose from these guys?" He asked as he looked into the stalls. So much for his lecture about listening to them, laying low and playing nice he gave. She turned to see Petra dismounting and quickly running to the stables.

"Umm no. I will get you set up," She said as she walked to a stall and began to open the gate.

"So we are assigned animals?" Kakashi asked as he slowly strolled to her.

"No, not usually but there are some horses that you want to avoid. They just do better with certain people ya know?" Kakashi hummed as he watched her ready his steed. Sakura looked back to Levi who just stood scowling at Kakashi. She frowned as she took in his narrowed eyes and stiff shoulders.

"He's never on time," She sighed as she walked her horse closer to the him. She didn't know why she felt the need to talk to him. He was kinda an asshole. Though she did have issues with being drawn to the broody types. He snapped his eyes to her and she tried to smile at him, which caused him to narrow his eyes a bit more at her. Yeah he was definitely an asshole. "Though, he may never be on time he IS always there when you need him the most." She shrugged as she looked over and watched Kakashi mount his horse. He looked down at Petra who was explaining how to control the animal. She looked back to Levi and he was still looking at her.

"He and you are members of the scouts now. I expect both of you to behave like all the other soldiers here. That includes being on time. I don't know how it worked where you are from, but here there is a chain of comand. There are rules. You will be expected to follow those rules. If you cannot then you will receive discipline." He raised his brow as he said the words slowly like she didn't understand the language he was speaking. "The military tends to believe that the best way for people to learn is through pain." He said with a hint of a smirk.

"Are you threatening us?" Kakashi drawled as he strolled his horse next to Sakura. "If you inflict any damage to her, or I, I will tell you that it will not end well for you," Kakashi's voice became low as he looked down at the man. The sound caused a shiver to run up her spin. He was not a man to give ideal threats.

"You are now threatening the Captain of your squad?" Levi asked with a raised brow.

"Ah, you see I do not threaten. I was informing you of the reaction to your action," Kakashi said as his voice took on a cheerful tone. He smiled at Levi before turning his horse to Sakura. "Seems you picked up riding fairly quickly." She smiled ackwardly at him. The killing intent that was rolling off of Kakshi was enough that she felt the air weighing her down. She glanced at Levi as he stared at Kakashi.

"Well, you know that I have preferred animals lately to people." She dryly laughed as she shrugged. "After all people are the ones that tend to give me the most problems."

"What did you say?" She turned to see Levi was looking at her. His eyes were a bit wide as he looked at her.

"Just that people cause the most problems," She said hesitantly as she looked down at him. His expression hardened as he looked at her with such a fierce gaze that it made Sakura squirm a little in her saddle. He blinked quickly and turned to look at Kakashi.

"You have thirty minutes with riding training, then we will be going onto sparing, then to 3DMG. Don't be late." His voice was flat, but before he turned he glanced at Sakura for a moment then quickly walked away. She furrowed her brow before looking at Kakashi who was glaring at the back of Levi.

"Is he always like that?" Sakura asked as she looked over to Petra. The honey haired girl looked to Sakura as she pursed her lips.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, he kinda seems like an ass," Sakura snorted as Kakashi hummed in agreement. Perta grimaced bit then turned her attention to her horse and quickly mounted it.

"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Eren. He really isn't that bad. I mean he can come off as cold, and vulgar, but he really does care about every member in the scouts. He has lost a lot," She said as she looked down. "Just give him a shot. There is a lot going on, you know, with having you guys here and Eren. That's a heavy weight to bear." Sakura frowned and looked back to the path the little man had walked down. No. That wasn't a reason for him to be an ass to them. Hell, she knew what was it was like to have a large weight on her shoulders, and never had she felt the need to be like that to people that needed help. She was done with people that treated other people like shit.

"That's no excuse," she mumbled as she raised the reigns and turned her horse to the open field. "Anyways, let's get this riding lesson going," She smiled to Kakashi as she nudged the ribs of Valkyrie to encourage her to start a lazy gallop.

The thirty minutes went too fast in Sakura's opinion. Riding was relaxing, and for those thirty minutes she just enjoyed developing a relationship with the horse and she forgot about her current situation. There was no urgent need to go home, there was no little shitty captain, there were no titans, no walls, no strangers. It was freeing. She looked over to Kakashi and smiled. He Returned the glance to her as he guided his horse next to her, a bored look on his face.

"Having fun?" He asked lazily. She hummed at him as she patted Valkyrie on her neck. "I think it's time to wrap this up. We don't want the little guy to get pissed, now do we?" She frowned but nodded. They quickly dismounted and unsaddled their steeds, Petra said that she would see to their needs and to go ahead to meet Levi in the training fields.

"So why were you late? I mean there isn't a memorial stone, and I don't think that I saw any little old ladies," She watched Kakashi out of the corner of her eye as he lazily walked next to her. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I tried to summon Pakkun again," He frowned as he looked over at her. "It didn't go well, seems like there is almost like a barrier is in this world," He shook his head. "I don't get it. I mean ninken are from a different world, it doesn't make a lot of sense that they can't get here," he slid his hands into his pockets.

"I can see if I can sum..."

"No." Kakashi snapped as he glared at her. The look he gave her had her shrinking back a little.

"But, maybe I could get Kat..."

"I said no," he growled at her. The intimidation that she was just feeling was becoming overshadowed by anger.

"For the love of," she snorted. "Kakashi you are not the only one that wants to get home. I am more then capable of helping and if my summon can stay longer then yours, I might as well use her." She snarled back at him. Kakashi took two quick steps forward then turned and blocked her path.

"I said no. You used all the chakra in your seal and in your reserves, you are still recovering. Don't waste it, when you have recovered more than we will try again. Don't try it, do you understand?" His face was tight as he looked down at her. She knitted her brows as she glared at him. Seriously, who does he think he is to tell her about her chakra use? She knew her body better then he did. Her reserves were nearly full, and soon she would be placing the extra chakra into her seal. There was more then enough to fucking summon.

"I said a half an hour, not forty five minutes," a voice ground behind Kakashi. Sakura kept her eyes glued on Kakashi's face and watched as it tightened, his nostrils flaring at the sound. He took a deep breath as his muscles loosened, a smirk spread on his face. He stepped to the side as he looked behind him to see Levi standing there with his arms folded on his chest and a deep scowl marring his face.

"Apologies, we did get lost on the road of life," Kakashi said in a light tone. Levi's lips pulled further down as he looked between the two of them. This time Sakura didn't get any entertainment from Kakashi's excuses. No, she was still standing there glaring at the man. And he just fucking stood there with that stupid smirk on his face.

"So, are we just going to stand here or isn't it time to spar?" She growled keeping her eyes on her ex sensei. His smirked moved into a smile as he lazily looked at her.

"I do believe this was the scheduled time for that activity," Kakashi raised a brow as he winked at her. Fuck him, and his smug bullshit. She was not going to just let him boss her around, that had not happened since he was the Hokage. Well, he wasn't the Hokage now, in fact he was now knocked down to being her equal, in their world and here. Scowling she marched past both men to the training field, there the rest of the squad was out sparing, running drills, or just plain running. Actually the only one that was running was Eren. The others seemed to be working in teams while they practiced. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the two walking behind her, Kakashi with his infuriating lazy gate while Levi walked stiffly in front of him. As they approached the field Levi began to unbutton his shirt to reveal a white tank top. He threw his shirt to the side as he turned to Kakashi.

"You and I first," he commanded. Sakura shook her head and walked to them.

"No."

"What brat?" Levi growled as his eyes snapped to hers. Oh, if he wanted a part of it he could wait in line. Kakashi was hers first though.

"I don't think that would be wise. You sparing with us. Kakashi and I will spar against each other," She said as her eyes left Levi and turned to Kakashi who was watching her with a raised brow.

"No, I will spar against both of you," Levi took a step forward. Sakura glanced at him for a moment then to Kakashi.

"Fine, if you are really looking for some pain, we'll spar. But, Kakashi and I fight first. I have some pent up energy that needs to be expelled. It would also be safest for you, brat." Sakura smirked at him. Levi clicked his tounge and started to walk forward but was halted as Kakashi placed a hand on the shorter mans shoulder.

"I think that it would be in everyone's best interest to let up spar," Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes at Sakura. She stiffened and returned his glare, barely even taking a moment to notice Levi appraising both of them. She knew why he wanted to spar with them. He was their keeper, and more then likely he wanted to know if he could keep them in line if the moment should arise. He would get a reality check, they were not animals that could be tamed. No, they were choosing not to bite the hand that fed them for them for the moment. Though, they could turn on them at any time. Even the threat of being released to their government was nothing. None of them used chakra, it would be like trying to escape an ant hill. Before Levi could say anything Kakashi pushed Levi back and stalked forward. "No chakra..." He barely managed to get the word out before Sakura charged at him. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he saw the pale green light emitting from her hand. No chakra, nope not going to follow that. She smirk as she grazed his shoulder pushing him back a few yards.

"No chakra!" He yelled as his mouth contorted in anger.

"I am sorry, seems I don't know enough about my chakra. It does seem to move on it's own accord," a cruel smile pulled on her lips. He snorted before beginning to preform hand signs. Her smile widened into a feral grin as she pumped chakra into her fists. The moment the mud dogs emerged from the ground under her she slammed her fist into it causing it to crumble under her. Just as she looked up she saw him charging at her, she jumped to the side evading his hit. She quickly righted herself and went to land a kick on his side to only have him grab onto her ankle. He attempted to to twist but she brought her other foot up to gain purchase on his hip and pushed off of him. Both ninja went flying is opposite directions.

Twisting her body in the air she landed on her feet skidding to a stop. Her eyes snapped up to see Kakashi in the same position across from her. He frowned deeply as he looked at her. Huffing she took off at him again. This spar wasn't what some one would call strategic, oh not at all. That wasn't what Sakura was looking for right now. Right now she just wanted to pummel something, and it just so happened that Kakashi was the one that pissed her off and was the least breakable of the people that were around. So she kept right on charging. She kept throwing kicks and punches at him until both were panting and both seemed to have broken bones in one place or another. She was so intent on letting her frustrations out that she had not even noticed that everyone that was out in the training field had stopped to watch them. She frowned as she looked at thier stunned faces. They had seen them spar the day before... Well, it really was nothing like they had just executed just now.

She shook her head and pulled her pant leg up on her right leg. There an ugly blue bruise was beginning to bloom against her light skin. Sighing she reached down with her other hand and let the medical chakra seap out a bit before placing it on the injured spot. It was definitely fractured, and in three places. Damn, Kakashi hit her harder then she had thought. After she was through with that she moved to her ribs and sealed the cracks in them. Once she was satisfied with her state she walked over to Kakashi, who was leaning against a tree holding his arm to his chest. Still frowning she reached out to him only to have him look up at her glaring.

"What was that?" He asked through clenched teeth. She furrowed her brows and studied his face. He was clearly pissed off at her, which made her raise her brow.

"A spar," she answered as she pulled his arm to her.

"Don't bullshit me. Why the need to go all out? Was this because I told you not to summon?" He raised a brow as he narrowed his eyes. She sighed as she shook her head.

"I am sorry," she said softly. "I let my anger get control. It's just that I felt like you have been treating me like a child since the moment we figured out we were here. I mean you decide to drug me, you haven't even told me of any plans that you might have, then on top of it you tell me how to use my chakra. I mean really, Kakashi, I have better chakra control then you and I know what I am capable of. I am no longer a child." She huffed as she moved from his arm to his ribs. He sighed and to the ground.

"I know that you are not a child. I haven't told you about any plans because I haven't come up with anything. I am just as lost in this as you are here. As for your chakra use, maybe you have better control, but you don't always make the wisest decisions. You are brash and emotional, what just happened is a perfect example." He sighed shaking his head. He looked to her then behind her. "Though you did give them one hell of a show. I am not sure if the little captain will want to spar with us now," he smirked still looking over her shoulder. She turned her head and looked to see the whole squad still staring at them, even Eren was standing with them his mouth slightly ajar. She looked over to see Levi standing with his eyes narrowed at them, a deep frown on his lips and his hands resting on his hips. He had the same look that Tsunade gave when shinobi returned to the village with a massive damage report. She lifted her brow and looked to the area that they were just sparing in and winced at the sight. The grass was tore up, there was a tree that was leaning a bit and several craters spotted the field. Shit, and there weren't any cleaners to fix the damage that they had done. Kakashi knew some earth jutsus didn't he?

"There are holes, deep holes all over the field," Levi called out as he began to march to them. She flinched a bit at the tone. Even though she was positive that the man would be no issue to fight for either her or Kakashi, the manner in which he spoke made her feel like a child. "In twenty minutes you have destroyed the place," he was now standing right behind her.

"Sorry," She sheepishly smiled at him as she scratched the back of her neck, out of the corner of her eye she could see that Kakashi was making the same gesture.

"This is not acceptable. You two cannot just go about and fucking destroy things," he ground as he looked between the two. What could they really say? They did fuck up the field. Levi looked to Kakashi. "Are you ready for the second spar?" Kakashi nodded at the man. Levi gave both a hard look then turned and walked down the field. "You get back to training!" He yelled to the squad.

"No chakra. Not at all with them. Play nice" Kakashi said softly. She rolled her eyes at him. She knew that. They were squishy and probably not anywhere as quick at they were. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," She said as she sat on the grass. He gave her a quick nod and made his way to the field.

Play nice, well Kakashi should really heed his own advice. The moment he walked out to the field he brought out his book and told Levi to try and hit him. Sakura rolled her eyes at the action and watched as Levi just stared at him with a raised brow. Kakashi lifted his hand and beckoned the man to attempt to attack, after a moment Levi finally made his move. Sakura had to give it to the vertically challenged man he was quick, but not quick enough. There was once he grazed Kakashi's hair, but that was it. This went on for nearly ten minutes before Kakashi decided to fight back. He easily landed a few jabs then got Levi into a submission position. Sakura frowned. Perhaps they should have they should not have displayed their strength in their spar. These people may consider them to be far too dangerous. Though, that was all on her. She should have calmed herself down and though ahead instead of letting her anger get the best of her. That was always her weakness. Letting her emotions rule.

Kakashi stood up and then offered his hand down to Levi. The man just looked at Kakashi before grasping his hand in his and pulling himself up. Kakashi gave the man a lazy smile before turning to walk toward Sakura. She slowly pulled herself off of the ground and smirked at him.

"You let that go on for longer then I thought you would," She said looking up at Kakashi. His smirk remained as he shrugged.

"Wanted to give him a chance," He drawled as he took a seat. "I think that you are up next," He nodded in the direction of Levi. She sighed as she looked over to the stoic man.

"Pink get out here," He yelled from the field. She turned and narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a sigh.

"Right," she said as she began to walk to the field.

"None of that breaking the ground shit that you were doing earlier. This is just hand to hand. None of your freaky moves," Levi drawled as she walked up. She lifted her brow and nodded at him. Even if she wanted to use chakra, she didn't want to break him... No, she actually did, but it would not be a wise move.

"Understood," she saluted him. He just looked at her an raised his brow. "What you don't trust me?" She smirked.

"Not at all," Well, at least he said it. She smiled at him.

"Guess I'll just have to show you I trust worthy. So are we going to get on with this, or are you just going to stand there and try to look cool?" She asked as she dropped down into a defensive stance.

"Brat," He mumbles as he also prepared himself. She stood and waited for him. Unless she was ambushing she rarely ever struck first... Well, Kakashi and Naruto didn't count. Not really. He stood with his eyes trained on her, it seemed that both had the same thought when it came to attacking first.

"Are you just going to stare at me brat, or are we actually going to spar?" Levi asked in a flat tone. Immediately Sakura's lips pursed and her brows drew down. The brat thing was getting really old. She could deal with Tsunade calling her a brat, even sometimes Kakashi, but this squirt was really pushing it.

"Brat? Really. You are probably younger then I am smalls," She growled as she glared at him. He just raised on thin brow at her and clicked his tongue.

"I seriously doubt that," He responded. "You're mouthy and stubborn from what I see, that classifies you as a brat. I more then likely have a decade on you," He said apathetically. She ground her teeth, until she realized that he was baiting her. He wanted her to strike first. Ohh, he wanted to see bratty, well she could give him that.

"Ahh, so the wee little captain is an old man then?" She smirked. "You know it will be hard to find a walker in your size." He raised his brow at her. She was not going to let him get to her. This was now her mini mission make him strike first.

"Short jokes. Really you must be lacking in intelligence, I have heard them all before princess," he sighed as she frowned. He was right and she should know that, she has also heard the short jokes for most of her life.

"Back home, some call me princess," She shrugged.

"Yeah slug princess," she heard Kakashi yell. She glared back at him. Was that really necessary? That was what it took, her looking away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him coming in for a strike. She easily dodged his fist, then his foot. She could hear him sigh as she avoided another hit.

"My shisou... teacher.. drilled dodging early in my training," she said as she easily dodged another blow. She watched as his mouth pulled tight into a frown but he kept coming at her. "You'll have to be quicker then that," She smirked as she flipped backwards. That's when she felt it. Something she had only felt when Eren shifted, there was a chakra spike. Levi suddenly began to move faster. Still too slow to land a strike, but fast enough to almost catch her off guard. She chances a glance at Kakashi who was still sitting, but now with his back straight and his brows furrowed. He must have felt it too. She dodged his foot as he swung at her stomach.

After letting him go for another five minutes and trying to get him to do another chakra spike she was getting annoyed.

"So this is what humanities strongest has to offer? No wonder you are all having such an issue with the titans," she smirked at him. Though there was a smile on her face, the words made her internally cringe. It was a low blow but it seemed not letting him hit her wasn't getting the reaction she was looking for. The words that passed her lips did achieve the result she desired as another chakra spike flared from him. Once again his speed picked up, she lost the sick feeling to be taken over by amusement. This man could clearly use some type of chakra.

Letting out a low growl he aimed for her legs to knock her over, which she let him. She fell to the ground and they began grappling. Without using her chakra he had the upper hand, that and Sakura usually avoided grappling at all costs. Her fighting style was move avoid and land strong hits, not full on body contact. It also seemed that this was something that Levi was well versed in. She frowned as she struggled under his weight, what good was this fighting style when fighting monsters? She wrapped her legs around his middle and twisted her hips causing him to fall to the side. She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually enjoying herself. Fighting in this way with out any of her usual moves, or chakra, to go to, well, it was challenging and it had been a while since she felt that way.

Pushing off of him she scrambled to crawl away when she felt his hand on her ankle, he quickly pulled her towards him her stomach dragging on the grass as her finger sank into the dirt. She could feel him press his body against her back as his hand reached into her hair and gave it a sharp yank. Gritting her teeth she threw her head back meeting Levi with a sharp crack. Letting out a hiss his grip loosen, it was time to end this. Flipping onto her back she grabbed onto his wrist pushing him onto his back and pinning him under her. She used all her natural strength to keep him down. She looked o his face to see there was a copious amount of blood running from his nose. She grimaced at the realization that more then likely she broke it. He grunted as he attempted to break free, but she was not going to let him go.

"Do you concede?" she asked as her hands tightened on his. He laid under her glaring up at her, but eventually he nodded. Releasing him she reached to his face, he flinched as she brushed her fingers against the bridge of his nose. "It's broke, I can fix it if you will let me." He stared at her for a few moments before curtly nodding. "I have to set it first, this is going to hurt." Before she even finished the sentence she had already swiftly pushed his cartilage back into place. He hissed and winced at the action. The shen placed both hands on his upper cheeks and began to fix the damage. His eyes then grew wide as she started to pour her chakra into him.

She quickly fixed his nose then pulled herself off of him, like Kakashi she offered her hand to him. He looked to her hand then took it in his own.

"I bet that didn't go as you wished," she smiled. He frowned at her then scoffed as he shook his head. "I mean you were testing us weren't you?" She asked quietly as she shook out her shoulder. "Though I guess you did well for an old man," She laughed as she began to walk away feeling another chakra spike coming from him. She fought her full grin as she strolled to Kakashi taking a seat next to him.

"Did you feel that?" She asked quietly as she leaned back on her hands. He hummed, and she looked over at him to see he was watching Levi intently. "That was the first time I have felt it. I mean yeah, with the titans you could feel it, but it was as if it was... twisted. This was the first time that I felt it used practically. I mean, I don't think that he knew what he was doing, but he was using it," she smirked as she let her gaze fall on Levi, who was talking with the rest of his team. It was a nice familiar feeling, but why was it always those types that excelled? Why did skill come easy to... well, assholes?

"We are breaking for lunch. Rest up, because the top floor still needs a good cleaning and the front needs the weeds pulled. I am expecting this all to be done before lights out!" Levi yelled as he looked around the group. Sakura huffed as she pulled herself up. Really? He really did say weeding? What was the point? She was under the impression that this was a temporary base. She had never heard of people really weeding something like that. She looked over to Kakashi who looked to her with a raised brow and shrugged.

"I am not fucking weeding," she growled as they began to walk back to the canteen.

 **I want to say thank you to everyone that has read, followed, and faved this story! I do apologize for any mistakes. I have no BETA and I also struggle with dyslexia and use these stories as practice. That is basically why I can't churn them out super fast because it does take me a while to get them semi legible lol. Thank you once again for taking the time out of your day. I hope you have a great weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

Levi was annoyed. No, he was pissed. Scratch that, he was annoyed and pissed. What the fuck just happened? His sparring field was destroyed. They had destroyed it so quickly, thoroughly, and with little effort. Add to that the fucking spars he had with them... He could feel himself bristling as he walked to the dining hall.

The heals of his boots clicked against the stone and echoed through the corridors as he walked stiffly. Shaking his head he snarled to himself. That was what really had pissed him off. That shitty spar. It wasn't because they won. No, he would have had to been a fool to think that he had a chance of success after watching them face off against each other. Levi could handle losing but it was fucking how they fought with him. They acted like cats who were hunting a crippled mouse. They toyed with him before putting him down. Fucking Kakashi even had his damned book out and he still couldn't land one fucking hit. Then there was the fact that the girl had broken his nose causing him to ruin his undershirt. It was going to take him multiple washes to get that stain out.

He gnashed his teeth together as he walked into the dining room to see the two of them sitting at a table surrounded by his fucking team. They were all eating, drinking, smiling and laughing. What the flying fuck were they thinking? Had they not seen what just happened? They should all want to stay far away from these freaks, but instead they were sitting there clucking like a bunch of hens. He forced himself to rip his eyes off of the table before his anger would be able to rise higher. Without another look he stalked his way into the kitchen.

Levi tried not to take out his agitation on his tea cup and leaves. It wouldn't due if he broke his cup or wasted his tea. They were one of the few luxuries he allotted himself. So, he prepared his black tea gingerly. After all, it wasn't the tea leaves fault that there were monstrous people mingling with his team. No, that was all on him. He was the one that made the mistake of letting these people come here. And what a massive mistake it was.

Sighing internally he made his way out if the small kitchen into the dining room with only his delicate cup in hand. His team still sat with the strangers, so he decided to take a vacant table besides it. It was fine if no one would join him, he needed time to get over his anger and to think. He sat down in the stiff chair and placed his cup in front of him. He stared at the swirling steam for a moment before his fingers went mindlessly to the lip of the cup and lifted it to his mouth. The warm liquid ran over his tongue as he glared at the ones with pink and silver hair. There was no way these two could possibly be human. He knew that there was something different about them. Fuck, he had seen the man walk up a tree and the girl reattach her leg. So how the hell could he have thought they were like him? It was also extremely unsettling that those seemed to be the least of their powers. They also could wield elements, create chasms with their fists, and they were ungodly fast. Levi's eye went to Eren who was grinning as he listened to the girl talk. His eyes narrowed at the teenage shifter. Of course the boy would be excited by them, the three of them together would make for a circus. His attention turned to Sakura, who was shyly smiling at Eren as she pushed a pink lock of hair behind her ear. She seemed taken with the boy and that thought unnerved him even more.

Could these two be working with whoever, or whatever, was attempting sabotage with in the scouts? Levi had to concentrate to keep his features schooled, to not let the muscle in his jaw twitch. If they were a part of that, they were seriously fucked. He didn't think that Eren was involved, but the other two? The idea made his skin crawl. He knew if push came to shove he, or his team, more than likely could take Eren down. But Kakashi and Sakura? He could barely land a fucking hit on them. How were you suppose to kill what you couldn't catch? The more he thought about it the more logical it seemed to get rid of them. Either they left or they were terminated. He mulled over the though. Letting out a soft sigh he realized that each solution came with its own set of problems. If they sent them beyond the wall, they could come back. They could infiltrate. Kakashi had no issue running up the giant trees, he could probably make his way up the wall without a problem. Then both of them would be roaming within without surveillance.

Termination seemed to be the best course. Then again, how did you kill these god like people? There was so much that was still unknown about the two. Trying to take them down through a fight wasn't the best option. If he couldn't hold his own during a fucking spar, who else had a chance? Taking another sip of his tea he looked to Kakashi who was leaning back in his chair nursing his drink, all the while he had that damned book perched in front of him. Perhaps poison? It would be easy to lace their food or beverage. But did their bodies work in the same way as theirs? Would they be immune? Does she have the ability to purge it from her system? That would he the last thing that they needed. One of these freaks royally pissed because their partner was dead. No, he needed something that was sure to work. He would have to ensure both went down at the same time. But, again, how? He shook his head, this was something he would have to speak to Erwin about in the evening when he showed up.

"Captain!" Levi was torn from his thoughts as Eren yelled for him. He lazily looked back to the table to see Eren grinning as he sat next to the girl. "Did you hear what she said? They start to train when they are six!" He yelled excitedly. Levi arched a brow as he looked to Sakura's blushing face then to Kakashi's lazy one.

"Ah, so they are fans of making children into killers?" Levi drawled before he took another sip of his tea. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura's mouth part as Kakashi actually tore his attention from his book to raise a brow. The rest of his team seemed to tense at the comment.

"Some may believe that," was all Kakashi said before returning his attention to his book. Levi didn't bother replying to him as he turned his attention back to his tea. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that most of his team was shifting in their seats. Good, he thought to himself, they shouldn't be comfortable around these anomalies.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Sakura's voice broke the thick tension that had fallen on the group. He looked over to her with hooded eyes.

"No," he stated simply. The thought of food right now actually made him feel nauseous. He kept his eyes on her as she squirmed in her seat a bit before clearing her throat.

"You know you should," she said in a soft and stern tone at the same time. "It helps make sure your body recovers after a workout. Also making sure that there is a proper amount of protein helps build muscles." His eyes narrowed at her as she talked. Clicking his tongue he looked away from her.

"I don't need a brat telling when and what to eat" he snapped. He looked over to see the rest if his team looking anywhere but at him. Sakura just sat staring at him with her mouth pursed. Suddenly she let out a snort as she shook her head. Her pink bangs shifted over her forehead with the jerky movement.

"Well, I just so happen to be a brat who is also a medic. Actually the second best in my land. If you want your body to remain in ideal fighting condition, I would suggest heeding my advice," she said flatly as she glared at him. Levi just sat there and stared back at her. The back talking and snark was getting old and getting old fast. Frowning he looked at the faces of his team who sat there still and stiffly. Their eyes guarded as they looked between the two.

"We have our own medics, I don't need your input," he lowly growled at her. Sure she might be a medic to her freaky people, but he wasn't even sure that they were the same species. The girl tensed under his comment and looked as if she was about to stand, that was until Kakashi raised his hand and put it on her lower arm. He curtly shook his head and she slowly uncoiled her muscles. Levi couldn't help but raise a brow. So he seemed to be her keeper.

"Fine, do as you wish. Destroy your muscles and bones, perhaps you'll shrink a bit more," she sing songs as she lifted her fork and placed it into her mouth. She raised a brow as she slowly withdrew the utensil from her lips and proceeded to slowly chewed. Levi narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh and pushing his chair back. He just had to deal with them until he got the okay to get rid of them from Erwin, he reminded himself.

"Everyone has two minutes to finish eating. After that get to your duties. I will see the two of you for training at the 3DMG field," he ordered blandly as he stood. Each member of his team nodded as he looked to them before he stiffly walked from the hall.

Two minutes, he said two fucking minutes to finish eating and to get to the training field. Yet here he was waiting for them for nearly fifteen minutes. At most they should have shown up five minutes behind behind him, not fucking fifteen minutes. He shifted his weight as he clenched his jaw. Assholes. That is what these people were, and bigger assholes than him. He had shit he needed to be doing, he needed to be a part of the strategy meetings, he should be trying to find out if there was a mole in his team. That would be doing something useful. Instead what was he doing? Waiting to train people that could very well turn out to be enemies. He swore that if he has to go back and get them… He snorted to himself. Well, what could he do? If their spar proven anything it was that they were almost untouchable. He could yell and threaten them, but he was sure that they knew they had the upper hand.

"Sorry!" A woman's voice yelled in the distance. "Really sorry! We didn't mean to keep you waiting!" It yelled again as a pink head came bobbing from the trees. She jogged the rest of the way, a few moments later silver hair appeared behind. "Kakashi had a fracture in his wrist that I missed, and I wanted to heal it before he trained with the gear," she panted as she came to a stop in front of him.

He just stood there and frowned at the girl. It was very possible that she was lying to him. Kakashi had looked fine in the dining hall, held his book and utensils without a problem. He glanced over to see said man strolling up to them. Perhaps they were off making plans. Damn it, he should have been fucking watching them but he he was being stubborn and didn't want to be near them. Instead of replying he scooped up their gear and tossed it at them. They both caught the instruments with ease.

"Gear up and run the course," he said flatly.

They did just as he said, this time there was no back talk either. The first run through was absolutely perfect. They nailed each target, cutting the foam with almost surgical precision at the nape of the neck. To be honest, he was expecting this. The day before they performed the training as if they had been at it for months, not moments. It was something that he filed away about the two. That they adapted extremely fast.

"Let's try something new," Sakura said as she landed on the branch next to him. He lazily looked at her as Kakashi took his perch next to her.

"I'm game," the man said as he shrugged his shoulders. Levi didn't say anything, he was interested in seeing what they had to bring to the table. The more information he could get the better. It would aid him in his plans on how to deal with them.

"Alright, let's do some kunai practice with this. I mean it would be good if we need to distract a few of them if we face another horde. Let's make sure that we land them in the eyes," the girl said as she began to unstrap a pouch from her thigh. " Just have to figure out where to place the holder," she hummed as she worked her mouth to the side.

"Try the inner calf," Kakashi said as he rearranged his own gear. "If we want to make it even more interesting we shouldn't do any direct hits," he said as he fastened his pouch to the inner calf. Sakura merely nodded as she mimicked his actions. "Though this would only be wise to do in field if we are to eliminate all the targets. We would have to retrieve the weapons. I doubt that they have a weapon outpost suited to our liking," Kakashi smirked as he stood, rolling his shoulder out.

"True," Sakura replied as she straighten herself. She looked over to Levi and grinned as he stood and watched her cautiously. "Ready for another go?" Levi just gave her a curt nod before she engaged her gear and began to take the course again.

Well, fuck his grandmother. Not only did these shits have no issues with the course for a second time, but their little game should have been impossible. As they were in the air they would send out small throwing knives at the target. Well, that was impressive enough, but they just had to up the game. Their rules were that they had to use at least two throwing knives consecutively, but only land one. They fucking would throw the second blade to change the trajectory of the first blade to send it into the Titan's eyes. They fucking could figure out the course of the blades within less then a second. Levi forced himself to remain stoic, but couldn't help but have his stomach cramps as it twisted. And that was not a feeling he had had for a very long time, not since early on in his scouting days. It was the feeling he had when he had first seen the damage titans could inflict.

"Damn, I missed the one in the middle and the one at the end," Sakura huffed as she threw herself down on the ground her gear clanking as the belts and buckles shifted. "Did you get them all?" She asked as she looked up at Kakashi as he landed lightly near her.

"Yep," he lazily replied as he took a seat next to her stretching his arms above him.

"Figures," she mumbled as she began to unfasten the pouch on her calf. Levi just stood there with a blank face, but inwardly he was looking at the girl with utter disbelief. He didn't know of anyone that could have executed those moves. Perhaps someone could while they were stationary, but not while they were flying through the air at top speed. There she was slightly pouting over missing two fucking targets. Is this how the people were where they came from? He shifted on his feet and cleared his throat.

"You will no longer be required to train daily on the 3DMG. You have shown that you are more than capable at using the equipment," he said flatly. Both of the strangers looked up at him with a look of surprise.

"Does this mean that we will have to weed?" Sakura questioned with a slight frown on her mouth. Levi replied with a click of his tongue.

"No, the cleaning of the castle should be completed tonight. We will he having new recruits show up tomorrow. From here on out we will be planning an outing past the wall," he replied. At that the girl smiled.

"Maybe we'll be able to find a way home," she said excitedly as she looked to Kakashi, who lifted his lips into a brittle smile.

"Perhaps," he said softly. Levi just grunted. He wasn't sure if this whole coming from another world thing was real. If it wasn't, the girl was a hell of an actress. Then again he had known people that could keep up facades before. Hell, Farlan and Isabelle... He shook his head, now was not the time to reminisce.

"We are done here, get back to the castle and clean up. Dinner will be in a few hours." He said as he turned on his heels. He wanted nothing more than to be done with these two for a while.

Once he was back into his office he made himself a cup of tea and began making his reports on Eren and the strangers. Paperwork must have been invented by the devil, he decided when he was halfway done. He groaned as he signed the bottom of his report on the shifter. He knew that there was a need to track Eren for his probationary period in the scouts, the other two.. those reports were just for Erwin. Sighing he placed down his pen and looked up at his clock. It was time for dinner then after Erwin would be there.

Slowly he walked into the dining hall. The stone hallways were dimly light as the sun began to set. He entered the large canteen and once again everyone was at one table, though there may have been a tension that wasn't there during lunch. Lazily he scanned the table. Gunther and Eld sat on the outside, their bodies stiff as they silently ate. Hanji, Petra and Eren sat relaxed as ever, as they talked with Sakura. What caused Levi to almost gag was the fact that there sat Oluo... Next to Kakashi, eyes heavily lidded and a book in his hand. Actually Levi did snort at that. It should have been a relief to get rid of his shitty shadow but the fact that the man was now copying one of them made his blood boil. That, and the fact that Levi was pretty sure that Oluo could barely read. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to his table and ate his meal in peace.

Once the meal was complete he returned to his room to finish his paperwork and await Erwin.

"Levi," Erwin said as he opened the door. Levi didn't bother moving instead looked up as the tall man entered and curtly nodded at him. Closing the door Erwin stalked through the small office and took a seat that was in front of the desk. Erwin looked at Levi as he adjusted the collar of his shirt and unfasten the top button. Leaning back he let out a tired sigh as he watched Levi.

"Erwin," Levi greeted as he placed his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "Have you set everything up to get more snot nosed brats into the ranks?" He asked as he reached for his tea cup. If was long cold but he continued to sip it. Erwin let out a hum as he shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. His brown boot bobbing a bit as he slowly rolled his ankle.

"Either we get a flood of new cadets, them wanting to be the heroes that save their village, or they will be too terrified to join," Erwin said casually. Levi lifted a brow at that. If there was ever a time that the scouts needed a large amount of volunteers it was now.

"How are you planning on persuading them?" Levi asked as he gently put his cup down. "Using the tactics that you used on me will probably not be effective." At that Erwin let out a dry laugh.

"Ah, if it was only so easy to beat them into service," he said as he rubbed his chin. There was a rough scratching noise as his fingers ran over the rough blonde stubble of his five o'clock shadow. "I plan on telling them the truth of the Survey corps, and I also plan on informing them of the prospects in the ruins of the Jaeger's basement," he said slowly. One thick brow raised as he looked to Levi.

"I take it you are not disclosing such information only to gain numbers?" Levi asked as he raised his brow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. A sly smile spread on Erwin's lips.

"There are other reasons to reveal such a secret. Perhaps, it will be enough bait to draw out our little mole," he said. Levi hummed at that.

"Hopefully. Though will it be another shifter?" Levi questioned.

"I believe it will be, though whether it is the colossal or armored is what I am curious about," Erwin sighed, he let his hand fall to the armrest of the chair. Slowly he tapped his finger against the carved wood.

"Both supply their own set of problems," Levi frowned as he looked down at the table. He didn't know which would be better to show. The giants of the giants or the one that seemed to have built in protection.

"I suppose that this is a time when winging it is applicable," Erwin frowned. There really was only so much that they could plan for, and not being able to tell most of the corps the end game didn't help. Levi would put his faith in Erwin, as always. The man had yet to fail him. "I plan on taking Jaeger with me. Perhaps seeing his face will make more join. That is unless there is an issue?" His deep blue eyes narrowed at him as his finger stilled. Levi knew that the last thing the man wanted to hear is that their potential saviour could possibly not be on their side, or able to control himself.

"I don't believe that there is a concern with him. He has figured out how to shift, though we don't know how coherent he is... Hanji hasn't gotten around to fucking with that" Levi said flippantly. "Also he doesn't seem like he is working for anyone..." he sighed.

"Good, we will need him and that information in his house," Erwin breathed as his shoulder relaxed down. He looked up at Levi, his brows knitted down as he observed the man. "Is there something else that is troubling you?" Levi sat and narrowed his eyes. He didn't know how Erwin would take his assessment of the other two. He knew his commander craved to have power houses in the scouts.

"The outsiders," Levi began. At the words Erwin raised his brow and curtly nodded at him. "They are too much of a threat. I can't tell if they are telling the truth or lying. If they are indeed working with whoever it is trying to sabotage us... I don't think they can be detained," Levi said flatly. Erwin pursed his lips as he looked at him.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Just the other day you said that you didn't believe them to be threats. Do you now think they could be shifters?" Erwin asked as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his leg , his chin resting on his knuckles.

"No, not shifters," Levi said as he shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know what the fuck they are. Those two shits tore up a sparing field as if they were playing in a sand box... They.. they are also capable of things that no human should be able to do." As Levi spoke Erwin just stared at him with a raised brow.

"Well, you had already told me the girl reattached her leg... What else is there?" Erwin asked slowly. Levi just took a breath in. He knew he was going to sound crazy.

"They are unreasonably strong, the girl can create cracks in the earth with her fucking fists, both seemed able to manipulate elements, and they are fast, so fucking fast," Levi spoke as he watched Erwin's face display several emotions. The first seemed to be disbelief, but what made Levi internally cringe was the fact that he looked excited about what he said.

"They can use... magic?" Erwin finally said after a moment of silence. Levi grunted as he shifted in his chair.

"I already told you the girl fucking reattached her legs and threw a Titan. And the fact that the man ran up a tree," Levi groaned. "So weird shit isn't too terribly unexpected." Erwin just sat still and stared at him. Nothing moved on the man, it was as if he became a statue, a really fucking annoying statue. "Are you going to say anything?" Levi finally snapped. At the question the man in front of him blinked a few times. Slowly his head shook and he let out a laugh. This wasn't a sarcastic laugh he was used to, no this rumbled from the depths of the man's stomach. Levi just sat there and stared at him with a puzzled look on his usually stoic face.

"I thought that the reports were exaggerated," he finally said after he was able to compose himself. "I mean we had just come off of an expedition, then we found the walls breached... I thought it was exhaustion making its way into you, that you thought you saw that. I figured it must have been a mind trip.. you didn't see the device he used to climb the tree, her leg wounds weren't as bad as you thought." Erwin rambled.

Levi couldn't stop himself from clenching his jaw as he frowned deeply at his commander. He thought that he and his squad went crazy? "You thought I, my whole squad, thought we just saw something like that? I fucking told you that the girl's legs were snapped off when a Titan tried to eat her! How in the hell would I make something like that up?" Levi yelled as he leaned closer to him. All signs of amusement left Erwin's face.

"Levi, you know how exhaustion can make people less reliable," he said flatly. Levi clicked his tongue and looked away from him. His arms tense as they were still crossed over his had once called him and Hanji his right hands, and now he thinks him crazy.

"You don't believe me?" Levi growled. Erwin stilled as he looked at him. "Then you've got to fucking see this," he said as he stood quickly from his chair, nearly knocking it over as he vacated it. Without even looking back to make sure he was being followed Levi stalked out of the room.

They walked in silence to the sparing field, it was starting to get dark so Levi had grabbed a few torches on his way out. Once they got to the area Kakashi and Sakura had spared in he lifted the torch and pointed. "Take a look at the field, all this damage was caused by the two of them in less than twenty minutes." Erwin looked down to Levi before taking a step forward taking the torch from Levi to inspect the site. He didn't talk as he walked, he just kept his light low and stopped whenever he saw the mutilation of the area. After what felt like hours he returned to Levi, his face back to the stoic mask he usually wore.

"Less than twenty minutes?" He said as his eyes roamed over the area again. Levi just grunted and kept watching him closely. "Have they behaved in a threatening manner?" He asked as he turned his head to slowly glance at him. Levi stood for a moment before forcing himself to shake his head.

"No. There was one remark made by Kakashi but that was after I told his teammate that punishment could include pain. Besides being arrogant and disrespectful they have not done anything," Levi said through his teeth. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it. He needed Erwin on his side. "I spared with them. They acted as if I was just an annoying gnat. I couldn't land a blow," he said as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "I must say when the time comes- if it does, I don't know if I would be able to take them down. They are very real threats," Levi looked away and let his eye fall onto one of the craters Sakura created. "I don't think it is wise for us to let them remain."

"Let them remain," Erwin mumbled. "What are you suggesting?"

"Termination."

"Ah. I see," Levi looked back to his commander to see him still staring out at the field. "I do believe having them executed at this moment may be jumping the gun. Though, I do agree with you that we have to be careful with them." He said as he licked his lips. "Imagine how much they could aid us if they were on our side," he sighed wistfully before shaking his head. Then he turned and focused his cold eyes on Levi. "No, I do not agree with termination. Not here, not within these walls. If it went sour there would be too much collateral damage if what you say is true. I do want you to keep watch of them, and if you're still concerned I will let you do as you wish during the expedition," Erwin sighed, his boyish looks aging within a moment. "But, if they are no threat to us... Think of what having them and a shifter on our squad would do . We could end the Titans reign," his suddenly aged face became taunt as he flexed his jaw muscles, his eyes shined with promise. Levi swallowed a sigh, this was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Understood," Levi forced himself to nod. They stood there for a few more moments in silence both looking at the devastation of the field.

"I will go and collect Eren, I will have him returned after the recruitment. The rest of the new members will arrive within the next day. It would be wise for Kakashi and Sakura not to display this strength in front of them. We don't need any more eyes watching us." Erwin said before turning and making his way back to the castle.

Levi sighed as he sat in his chair, the day had worn him more than a scouting expedition. While the aspect of finding new information on the Titans certainly had piqued his interest, the truth of the matter is he wished for simpler times. To when there weren't fifteen year old transforming into monsters, when there weren't people trying to sabotage the corps, when people didn't re-attach legs, or make mud turn into beasts. He just wanted to go about his day, take out titans, have a cup of tea and go to sleep. Now... Well, now life was far more complicated than he ever signed up for. He ran his hand through his hair as he shifted his weight in his chair trying to find a position comfortable enough for him to sleep in.

Well, it didn't seem sleep was coming for him any time soon. No, because some shitty person was knocking at his door. Levi sat and glared at the entryway in hopes that who ever the fuck was out there would take a hint and go away. He sat and hoped in vain, because another series of knocks rang through his room.

He pulled himself up from his chair as he muttered to himself. He didn't sleep a lot and usually didn't try to find solace in it, but that was all he fucking wanted to do. Once he got to the door he threw it opened and glared at the person behind it. Said person just looked at him with wide green eyes. Her annoyingly pink hair piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. She was wearing a black tank with some loose black pants that looked a lot like the clothes they came in. Both parties stared at each other for a moment.

"What do you need?" Levi asked in a rough voice as he leaned against the door frame. Sakura blinked at him, her lips slightly parted before she cleared her throat.

"Umm, sorry. Were you sleeping?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Attempting. What do you want brat?" Levi asked flatly. She stilled as she glared at him before she took a deep breath and let it out.

"I just had a few questions and I was hoping you could... Uh, answer them," she said with a watery smile. He looked at her for a moment before shifting his weight and walking to his chair and taking a seat.

"I thought this was your bedroom," she said as she took a small step inside.

"It is."

"Looks more like an office. There isn't even a bed," she said as she continued to look around after she took a seat by his desk. Levi sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't use a bed," he said indifferently. At that she moved her eyes to him and cocked a brow.

"Well, where do you sleep then? On the floor?" She asked with a small smile.

"Do I look like a fucking dog?" Levi snorted. She continued looked at him with raised brows. "I sleep in my chair," he sighed as he let himself slouch down.

"That can't be too good. I mean during REM sleep you lose a lot of tone in your muscles. I mean it has to pain your neck," she said in a medical tone.

"Didn't I say I didn't need a medic?" he clicked his tongue. He didn't know what she was talking about anyways. Sleep was sleep, he had never heard of differences in it. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Is that what you came here for? To inform me that my shitty sleeping position is bad for me?"

"No, that isn't what I came to ask," she bit back at him. "Where is Eren?" Her face was stone as she asked the question.

"Erwin brought him with to recruit cadets into the Survey Corps," he replied. She let out a breath as her shoulders dropped. He didn't notice before that she was holding herself in such a stiff manner. For a moment he wondered what she thought they did with him. He also wondered what the reason that she was so concerned with a boy she had just met.

"Is that all?" He asked as he crossed his legs. He hoped so. He just wanted her to leave. He did not want to deal with her anymore then he had to.

"No. No it's not," she said as she pushed her bangs off of her forehead revealing that weird ass mark. "Actually, I came to talk about something else. You see, Petra and I were talking and she spoke of the underground," she said carefully. Levi just raised a brow. He didn't like where this conversation was about to lead. He didn't talk about that place with anyone. "She said that there are many ill there," she continued to say slowly. Levi grunted as he shifted his weight in his chair.

"People tend to get ill when forced under the earth with little food and clean water," he murmured. For a moment she pursed her lips, but quickly her face softened.

"Forgive me, if bringing this up makes you uncomfortable, but I would like to go there," she said softly. Immediately his brows drew down. Why would she want to go there? Who in their right mind would volunteer to go down into that pit? What was her aim? His lips moved into a frown as he looked at her watching him with those big green eyes. He stiffened as he looked at her and realized he knew that look. She was looking at him with pity.

"No," he said through his teeth. Her eyes widen at his response.

"What?" She asked. Shock written all over her face. She shook her head. "You said no. There are sick people..." Her face began to harden as her voice raised.

"No shit, there are sick people," Levi cut in steely. "I said no. I still don't know who the fuck you are or why the fuck you are here. Do you really think that I am just going to waltz you into the inner walls so you can see the shit hole that is the underground?" He snorted as he shook his head. He could see the blood raise in her cheeks. As each second passed her pale skin was beginning to take on the hue of her hair, though the tips of her ears were already tinged red.

"There are children that I co-..." She seethed.

Cutting her off he added "I know," with his voice raised. It wasn't often that he yelled, but she was grating on him like no one had in a long time. Usually he would have used a threat or perhaps physical force, but he knew that wouldn't work with her. "I was one of those children. I know what it is like. I cannot allow you to go there. Is that understood?" he said as he stood up and looked down at her. The frown that marred her face grew deeper as she slowly stood from her seat so that they were looking eye level at each other.

"You really are a dick," she growled. "I could help them and you just ignore it. I was right when I thought that the monsters really may be the people inside these precious walls of yours," she spit before she turned away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she left. She had used so much force that it felt as if the walls were vibrating sending small pieces of dust floating from the ceiling. Levi stood as he watched the motes circle in the air. He muttered a series of curses before grabbing a cleaning rag to wipe down the surface of his desk

 **Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read and review. I apologize for the errors in the previous chapters. Sooner or later I do plan on going back and fixing the problems.**

 **Happy voting day in the US. If you voted may the odds be in your favor :)**

 **Thank you to my beta, Faraheim!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura burst through the door. The was a sharp crack of splitting wood as it swung open causing her to look in its direction. Great. Just freaking great. Seemed that she used too much force as it was now hanging at an angle from the hinges. She frowned at it as it swung slowly in a crooked arch. Hell, if she was honest with herself, she would have known that she had been frowning since she left that little shit's room. She snorted as she turned her attention to the single bed that was pushed against the wall. There laid Kakashi, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankle. He was watching her through one opened lazy eye while the other remained shut. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world and that pissed her off even more.

Sakura had to bite back the growl that was beginning to rumble in her chest. Instead, she snorted as she began to pace in the tiny stone room. This whole thing was bull shit. This whole world was bullshit.

"So, this is my room Sakura-chan," Kakashi said carefully as he raised a brow. His face remained blank as his eye followed her movement.

"I know!" She snapped as she turned to look at him. Her hands automatically going to her hips as she glared at him. Both of his brows raised as he looked at her standing there. Letting out a long sigh she dropped her hands to her side. "I just need to vent. "

"Can't this venting take place tomorrow morning? After breakfast? After coffee?" Kakashi sighed as he moved his arms so that they draped over his eyes. Sakura snorted as she shook her head.

"Well, it's either me venting right now, or I begin to punch the walls making this stupid castle crumble into rubble with everyone inside it," She growled as her hands tightened into fists. That was actually what she really wanted to do and not for the first time since waking up in this gods forbidden place. She wanted to feel something crack under her fists and if it couldn't be Levi's skull then stone would do. Kakashi let out a lazy sigh before he pushed himself up to a seated position in his bed.

"I don't think that I would appreciate that wake-up," he yawned while he positioned himself so his back was against the wall. Sakura snorted once again before she continued with her pacing. "So what is the matter?" he drawled as he ran his hand through his unruly hair. Sakura looked at him and took a deep breath before she began to unload.

"The people here are horrible," she began. "Especially that little shit, Captain Levi," her face pulled into a frown as his name came off of her lips. " Ok, so you were there when Petra was telling me about the place that they call the underground right? Erwin had also brought it up when we were locked away," she didn't look at him as she paced and she sure as hell didn't wait for him to respond. "Well, she said that was where Levi was from and that it was basically a hell on earth. And you know me being a medic and all, I want to go there. She said that people could barely walk because their legs are bad. I want to help those people while we are stuck here, so I went to Levi to ask about it. The asshole just said no. He wasn't going to bring me there because they don't trust us. When THEY have been the ones that have caged us and threatened us since we have been here! But WE are the ones not to be trusted!" She slowed her pace as she looked to Kakashi with a snarl on her lips. What pissed her off, even more, was that he was watching her with a bored look on his face. His eyes were droopy as was his mouth. The only thing that let her know that he was listening to her was the fact that one of his brows was still raised. She glared at him for a moment before she began her pacing again. "I mean can you believe that? All I want to do is help those people! " she growled. She could hear Kakashi sigh and the bed creak as he adjusted himself. She looked at him to see he was hunched over his arms resting on his legs holding his head up.

"He's right," he said slowly as he watched her cautiously. Sakura could feel her whole body tighten at the words and he let out another sigh. "Sakura, WE are the strangers here. They don't know us and by the manner that the others have spoken and treated us I doubt that they see much, if any, new faces. If this was Konoha, and someone demanded to see an area that they believed was wrong there is no way we would let them. This is not our world, and it is not up to us to fix it. Like I told you the other night you can't fix everything," the whole time he spoke it was slow. With each word, Sakura could feel her tension leave until her shoulders slumped down and she was staring at the floor.

"Why do you have to speak with sense?" she whined as she sat at the edge of the bed. She rolled her head to look at him to see him still watching her. "It's just... she said there are children, more children than adults living down there," she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her lap where her hands began to worry themselves.

"Life isn't fair. It's not in our world, and it appears not to be here either," Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sometimes I think you having such a heart is a detriment to you." She frowned at that. It was one thing that people said would make her a terrible ninja. But she didn't just want to be a ninja to be cool, not anymore, not like when she was a child. She continued on this path so that she could make a change. She had hardened a great deal since becoming a shinobi but once people brought up kids... there was no shield in her heart for that. She didn't want to know that they were suffering and she couldn't stand doing nothing about it.

"You're right," she replied but the words were emotionless. Just because he was right didn't mean it wasn't wrong.

"I am sorry you can't help, Sakura-chan. Though, right now you should be getting some sleep. I know I need to get some," he yawned as he stretched moving to lay down. She looked at him with wide eyes as he positioned himself.

"You think I could..."

"Didn't I say last night was it?" Kakashi looked at her with narrowed eyes. She moved her mouth into a pout and stared down at him.

"Just one more night?" She pleaded as she tried to make her eyes wide like a puppyr. In turn, Kakashi narrowed his eyes further.

"You need to get a stuffed animal or something," he finally grumbled as he scooted towards the wall. Sakura smiled in victory as she scooted herself under the blankets next to him.

"Well, if I could summon I would but since that is an issue..." she yawned as she stretched her body. At that comment, Kakashi rolled to his side and looked at her with disgust.

"You cuddle slugs?" Kakashi's mouth pulled down into a frown as he pushed himself further to the edge of the bed.

"What? You think that your summons are better because they have fur?" She returned the frown as she propped herself on her elbow and looked down at him.

"Yeah. They are dogs. Dogs are meant to cuddle. Slugs are slimy. Not really cuddling animals," he said as he raised a brow. Sakura's mouth pursed as she glared down at him.

"That's what water and soap are for Sensei. And they are summoning slugs. Their "slime" as you put it, has healing properties. So when my joints ache, or something like that, I do summon them so they can ease those pains. I mean what can Pakkun do? Get his fur all over your clothes?" She said as she picked off an imaginary piece of hair off of his tank top.

"I don't care if they do have medical properties, cuddling a slug while you sleep is kinda gross," he said flatly pushing her hands away. Without thinking her hand went to her forehead and she began to rub it as she mindlessly thought of all the times that she had used her slugs to help with pain. The disgust on Kakashi's face disappeared as he watched her. "I'm sorry. It's not gross," he said quickly as he reached out and pulled her hand away from her forehead. "I mean you are right, all my pack can do is keep me warm and track," He smiled a lopsided smile at her that she knew was meant to appease her. It had been a year or so since she was able to stop the ticks that she had, and his one comment brought it back. She sighed as she rolled onto her back.

"I'll be honest, dogs are a little better to cuddle then slugs," she sighed out. She would give him a bone because she didn't like where this conversation could go. That was a topic that she didn't want to talk about. Kakashi laughed next to her before rolling in the direction of the wall. From that point, both were silent and eventually sleep took them under.

She really needed to take Kakashi's advice with the beds. She groaned as she pushed her door open and fell into her room. He was such a fucking blanket hog. She eyed the bed for a moment, she could just lay down and... she shook her head with a sigh. No, she really couldn't do that. If she did she would have to deal with Levi, and she really didn't want to deal with him this early in the morning. So she mourned the mattress as she silently gathered the clothes from this world and got ready for the day.

The walk to the canteen was silent and zombie like. She didn't pay attention too much around her and she didn't even look to see what food was on her plate when it was served. Then a thought struck her as she blinked she looked around at the people that were gathered around the table and frowned. It seemed that most were young, right around her age, though Levi did say he had a decade on her. So that would make him Kakashi's age? She looked at the man as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea lazily. She looked at his skin. It didn't show any signs of aging. It was smooth and tight around his neck. She looked to Kakashi and scanned his face. Yeah, he looked good, but at the edge of his eyes, there were small fine lines developing and a few laugh lines around his mouth. She turned back to Levi. No, there was no way. Maybe he thought that she was younger? She had been told that she never did look her age. She hummed in thought as she reached for her coffee and took a sip.

Now that she thought about it Erwin was probably the oldest person that she had seen or maybe Hanji? They both looked to be in their early to mid-thirties.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kakashi asked as he leaned back biting into his roll reading his book. She looked to him her lips still pursed. She glanced down to her plate to see that it was some type of oat gruel and a roll. She frowned a bit. So many carbohydrates. What she really wanted was some Miso soup, some grilled fish, and vegetables. Those were all things that she hadn't seen since they had been here. Lots of bread, little vegetables, tiny bit of protein. Not the most balanced meals.

"What age do you think is the oldest person that you have seen here?" Sakura asked as she picked up the hearty roll. Kakashi looked over to her as he slowly ate.

"I saw some old people on the ride here. Though, you may have been too consumed by hunger to see them," he shrugged as he took another bite.

"Civilians right?" she asked still not eating, just dismantling her bread.

"I suppose," He replied nonchalantly. She hummed at him staring off into the distance.

"If you aren't going to eat, just put your food in the kitchen. Don't waste it," Levi growled from his chair not looking at her. She turned to glare at him. Was he really holding a grudge about last night? It was hard to tell with him seeing as his personality was just, well, asshole. She sighed as she placed the bread with an exaggerated motion into her mouth and began to chew it. Glaring she kept her eyes on him, and he only looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he ate. With a blink, he broke the eye contact and looked forward. She stopped glaring and chewed slowly as she looked at him. Sure he was small, but there was an air about him. It was very much like the one that Sasuke gave off. She knew he wasn't a person to be taken lightly. Even while he was drinking his tea in his dainty cup, that he held in such an odd manner, he seemed as if he could be lethal. That he could easily use the porcelain as a weapon. Well, he probably was a threat for the people in this world, not so much for her or Kakashi. Her brows furrowed as she wondered what he would be like if he were a shinobi. If he were a part of her world she had no doubt that he would be formidable. She shook herself internally, even if she was from her world she wouldn't like him.

"After you are all done eating, get to training. Eren, Sakura, Kakashi you three are with me, seeing how I am the only reason you aren't locked in a cell. Meet me at the stables, we are on patrol this morning" Levi said as he pushed himself away from the table. He didn't look her way, instead, he just took his cup and walked to the kitchen. She kept her eye on him as he moved then snorted to herself. Why was she so interested in him? She looked to Kakashi to see that he was looking at her with a raised brow. She just shrugged to him and turned her full attention back to her bland food.

Of course, they were the last ones there. It didn't matter how hard she tried to get Kakashi moving because unless it was something urgent the man moved at his own speed. Which was sluggish. Actually, she was pretty damn sure that slugs moved faster than he did, at least she knew her summons did. She shook her head and picked up her pace in hopes that Kakashi would meet her strides. His legs were long enough that it shouldn't be an issue. He didn't though. He trailed behind her as they walked up to the group that was gathered outside the stables. She had thought that it was only going to be Levi and Eren, she was wrong as two others had joined. Of course, they were the two that didn't seem to care for them: Eld and Gunther. She sighed as she looked at the men who were glaring in her direction. This was going to be fantastic.

They didn't talk much. This group. It shouldn't bother her but it did. The tension between them felt as if it could be cut with a knife. She didn't want to be the one to break it, so she sat on top of her horse looking around for any possible threats as she followed Levi. After a few long moments, there was the noise of a throat being cleared. She turned her head in the direction to see that Levi was looking over his shoulder at the group.

"The new recruits are set to arrive today," He drawled as he let his eyes roam over everyone. She nodded to him. He had already informed Kakashi and her of that the day before. "They will be here after a short training session. Now, they know of Eren's abnormality, however, they are not aware of what the two strays can do." His eyes were hard as he looked to her and Kakashi. Strays. She clenched her teeth at the word, he made them seem no better than a couple of lonely dogs. "We need it to remain that way. Commander Erwin does not believe that it would be wise if the rest of the populace knew who and what we had. There is enough going on at the moment and we do not need the distractions. With that being said don't speak of what it is that you have seen them do. I will also be informing everyone else on the squad of that today," his brow raised as he looked at his original team and Eren before he narrowed his eyes at her. "That also means that you cannot demonstrate those freaky monster powers that the two of you have." She felt her mouth open at his words. Monsters. Stray monsters. That is what he really thought of them? That was rich coming from people that shoved the unwanted underground while they were alive.

"Understood," Kakashi drawled before she could respond. She turned and glared at him. He rolled his eyes the moment he looked at her. She frowned as she turned her attention back to Levi who was glaring at her.

"Have a problem, soldier?" he asked offhandedly. Her mouth was about to part but before she could speak once again Kakashi was speaking for her.

"There is no problem," He responded. Oh, how she wished she had a Sharingan right now. She turned to him glaring dagger. There was a problem, she didn't want to be treated or referred to as freaks. Kakashi returned her glare. For a brief moment, she weighed whether or not she wanted to get into it with him. But before she could reach a conclusion her whole body went rigid at the high pitched screech of that come from the sky.

Glare and any biting comebacks were quickly forgotten as her eyes whipped to the source of the noise. Far above them, a hawk was lazily circling. Her heart skipped a beat as she squinted up at the bird. Giving a tug on the reins she commanded her horse to stop its laggard pace. Cringing a bit as she realized that she may have used too much force as the horse chuffed at the command.

Another screech left the bird as it began to descend slowly. Had they been found? Had Sasuke been the one to find them. She lifted her arm into the air as the bird continued to glide down, breath hitching in her chest. Please. She silently pleaded not even allowing herself to blink. Please be one of Sasuke's.

She nearly felt as if her body was crumbling as the bird of prey changed directions and swooped down scooping up a small animal in its talons before flapping its wings vigorously in the other direction. She blinked, but her body didn't move as the hawk disappeared in the distance, her arm was even still held up in the air offering it as a perch that wasn't going to be used.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi harshly inquired. She turned her head to look in the direction of his voice which was a few yards in front of her with the rest of group. Besides her was Kakashi, who had his horse stopped right next to her. She swallowed as she dropped her arm back to her side and looked down at the horn of the saddle. She shook her head slowly. She internally laughed cruelly at herself. What a fucking joke.

"Nothing," the words were soft as the fell from her. She wasn't even sure if he would be able to hear her. The shaking of her head became more vigorous. Now wasn't the time to show this weakness. She could deal with these feelings when she was alone. Squaring her shoulder she looked up and met his gaze.

He was waiting for an explanation, but she wasn't going to give him one. That was for two reasons. One: she did like to piss him off for some reason and two: she didn't think that she could explain her actions without getting emotional. With a sigh, she gently nudged her steed in the ribs to have her begin her trek again. She could hear Kakashi's horse begin to slowly stroll behind hers. Levi kept his eyes trained on her as she approached. Something in her knew he was going to have a smart ass remark.

"No freaky shit, and none of that weird shit either. People will think that we take the mentally challenged in the scouts and not real soldiers." He said as he turned his attention in front of him. Yep. She knew that was fucking coming. She turned her attention to Kakashi who was watching her with soft eyes.

"I thought the same thing," he murmured before nudging his horse to pick up the speed and they continued their perimeter check without another word spoken.

This was boring. It was the first time that day that the little captain wasn't on their asses and the first time that they were made to do the remedial chores around the castle. Sakura sighed as she pushed the broom over the cobblestone entrance of the castle. It really was ridiculous, pushing around dirt outside. She did it though. Why? Because Kakashi said to play nice and do what was asked. She furrowed her brow. She kept trying to feel if there was any differences with the area with her chakra. Trying to find a point that may open. She didn't find a thing. No, she did find a family of rolly pollies that lived under a stone. She sighed as she came up with nothing from her, what seemed like, hundredth chakra sweep. They really should just ditch these people and make their way outside the wall to the area where they came from. Why were they even playing these games? She was healed, these people didn't offer any information to them, and she sure as hell didn't think that they were really wanted. Not to mention how she felt since seeing that stupid hawk.

Gripping the broom in her hand she looked up at the tree Kakashi had perched himself in. This was like being a genin again, her doing the labor while her sensei read his porn. She frowned up at him lounging there before she put the broom against the stone wall of the building. She stalked up to the tree, her sandals making crunching noises under her foot. She just kept glaring up at him the whole time. She was done with this. Done with all of this. She just wanted to go home.

"We should go," she said flatly as she looked up the tree. Kakashi moved his head to the side so he could see past his book. He had a brow cocked as he looked down at her quizzically his hair swaying gently in the breeze.

"Where would you like to go?" his tone was lazy and dismissive and it made her clench her teeth.

"I would like to find a way home. There isn't a need for us to stay here any longer. I am healed. We should be searching for a way home not playing soldier with these people," she sneered as she placed a hand on her hip. The quizzical expression was still on his face as he looked down at her. He took in a dramatic sigh snapping his book shut before he let himself fall from the tree.

"Do you know a way home, Sakura? I don't. Do you want to go back to where we came in from? We have already done that and there is no sign of whatever it is that brought us here. What are we going to do if we can't find a way? Should we just alienate these people right off of the bat? Is that what you would like?" Her teeth clenched as he talked. Once again she felt like she was a child to him with the tone that he was using. " Right now the safe thing to do is play soldier with them and keep our eyes peeled," He frowned as he looked down at her causing her to tighten her eyes as she glared at him. "Eyes peeled and try to think of some type of jutsu we could use."

"What if there is only so much time to find a way home?" She cocked her head to the side. "What if the entrance to this world comes and goes and it's the only way? Kakashi, we can handle ourselves. We are stronger than anyone here..." She stopped as he raised his hand up as he shook his head.

"We may be stronger, but that didn't stop you from getting injured did it?" He asked slowly as he raised his brows. Immediately Sakura's mouth pursed as she snorted at him. Of course, the reason that they weren't looking for their home right now was her fault.

"It won't happen again," She growled with her shoulders stiff and her chin raised in the air. One small mistake. Okay, so maybe it was a big one. A really big one. There really wasn't a way to say that being eaten alive wasn't. Being eaten alive aaaaand having her legs bit off. She shook her head. It was done and in the past. She learned from that mistake.

"You can't promise that," he replied slowly.

"Well, it's not like as if I could promise that back home either! I still would be taking missions if that happen there!" She yelled, which she probably shouldn't be doing. She didn't need the others around them eavesdropping on their conversations, but to be honest she didn't care at this moment.

Kakashi's face went hard. It was the look that he had in battle and it caused Sakura to take a step back. This was a look that had always intimidated her and if it was possible without the mask he looked even deadlier. "You are acting like a child," He hissed as he took a step forward. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to him. In only a few days she had caused him to snap at her twice. She felt her stomach twist as he seethed. "Back home if something bad were to happen there are places that you OR I could be brought to for help. Here we have NOTHING. If we don't find that gate, portal, entrance or whatever the hell you want to call it, we are left roaming with monsters that want to fucking eat us. We have to go about this in a smart manner." He took another step forward and she felt as if she couldn't breathe with how close he was to her. Intimidation wasn't even a strong enough word at the moment. She felt like a mouse looking up at a viper. "We need to take advantage of them, which I am sure they also have plans to take advantage of us. We will look when we go out on their scouting mission. Not any sooner. I understand that we entered this mission as equals, but don't forget that we are not. I have seniority and rank on you." He growled as he stared down. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Kakashi still glaring, with his brows drawn, nose flared, and mouth pursed and Sakura looking up to him with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. Kakashi was the first to break the tense moment as he took in a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "You have become more like Naruto in your planning than you should. When we get back, you really need to hang around with Shikamaru more," he said as his face relaxed and a crooked smirk pulled at his lips.

That look was enough to break her from the surprise she was feeling. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. So now he was thinking that she wasn't thinking this through?

"Are you saying I am stupid?" she spat. Immediately his eyes went wide as he looked at her. He quickly shook his head as he took a step back.

"No, not at all. I know you are intelligent, but there are times when you just do things without thinking," he sighed. "It was a joke Sakura." She snorted at him. She didn't want to joke around right now. No, she wanted to be angry.

"Yeah, well you should stick with your day job. You aren't very funny sensei," she grumbled as she began to stomp away.

"Not your sensei," he called to her. She didn't turn to look at him, all she did was let a low growl rumble in her chest as her hands clenched into fists. What a fucking smart ass.

She knew he was right. That only made her anger intensify, so she kept on stomping as she turned the corner of the giant building only to crash into something causing her to almost fall back. She did manage to catch herself as she glared in the direction of whatever it was that stood in her way.

Great. Just great. The last person that she had wanted to see was leaning against the stone wall of the castle and was glaring at her also. "Sorry," she mumbled as she straightened her clothes. Not that they needed be straightened, but she felt the need to do something with her hands. Levi just stayed leaning on the wall looking at her with one brow raised.

"So you planning on leaving?" He asked coolly. For a split moment she was taken aback by the question, but then she had to remind herself that she was just basically screaming at Kakashi so it's not like she was trying to keep it a secret.

"No," she frowned as she replied. She couldn't because once again Kakashi was right. He did have rank on her, that meant if a captain had to take over it would be him. The only time she had anything on him is when it came to medical situations. Levi's face remained stoic as he looked at her before he slowly blinked.

"If you do leave, don't bother coming back. The two of you are more trouble then you are worth," he sighed as he pushed himself from the wall. Sakura's eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped open again. She had a feeling that they were not welcome and this little shit just confirmed it. Though, before she could retort there was someone yelling behind her that caught her attention. She turned her head to look towards the stable. Eren was coming out of the building slowly jogging to a group of people. She squinted as she watched him run up with a wide smile as he looked at the new group.

"The new recruits are here," Levi drawled. She could hear him shift his weight away from the wall, but she didn't bother to look at him. No, she was softly smiling as some dark haired girl manhandled Eren. She watched as he beamed to the others that surrounded him. Though her smile slid as the boy began to frown. He looked at the ground dejected and she shook her head as she watched pain spread on his face.

"He is probably being informed of the losses of his class," Levi said flatly. She turned to look at him but just saw his back as he began to walk away. "You should follow them, they will be picking up their uniforms in a moment, and yours and Kakashi's are with them." He didn't even bother to look back as he walked away.

Once Levi had disappeared around a corner she turned to the group of new soldiers. They were young. Mid teens if she had to guess. That wasn't shocking. In her world shinobi were barely teenagers. She kept her distance. At the moment they were having some type of moment that she didn't understand. She wouldn't interrupt. Sure, they may be from different worlds, but she figured the bond, even if it was dysfunctional, was probably the same that she had with the famous Konoha 12. So instead she found herself wandering back to the spot that she had left Kakashi to let him know that they were to collect their clothing.

She kept to the sides while the others around her accepted their uniforms. She could feel people looking at her but she paid them no mind. She just wanted to get her gear and get the hell out of there. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to bother with these new people. She didn't even want to be around Kakashi. No, she wanted to wallow in her sorrow like a teenager. So while the younger ones were admiring their new capes she quietly gathered her new clothes and made her way to her room.

It was stupid and childish, the fact that she wanted to be alone, but she didn't care right now. Not when her whole world had shattered and a new confusing one had taken its place. She pursed her lips as she laid on her bed. She was not taking this well. How the hell was Kakashi being so nonchalant about this? He acted like it was normal to be pulled from one world to another. Hell, like a damn vacation. It wasn't though. The time they went to the other worlds with the rabbit goddess should have been the last one. She sighed as she rolled and maybe pouted a little. It was dinner time. She should be making her way to the canteen, but she wasn't hungry. Well, she wasn't hungry for the type of food they served. She wanted the food that she knew. Hell, she would even rejoice at the odd food they had in the other hidden villages. Sighing she sat up and shook her head. Holy shit, she was acting like a spoiled brat.

She didn't want to eat, but she didn't want to stay in her room either. She stood and paced for a moment before realizing that if everyone was eating there would be no one in the bathroom. She quickly did an armpit check wrinkling her nose at her own aroma. She was really due for a wash. The only reason she had been avoiding the area and wiping down with a washcloth was the fact that this place didn't have showers, only tubs. She loathed standing water. There also wasn't a lock to the door as it was a communal area. If she did freak out again, anyone could walk in. This would not only be embarrassing, but dangerous. Hell, even in her world it was dangerous to be around a shinobi with PTSD, here she would be deadly to these squishy people. So if there was ever a good moment, now was the time. No one would be there. So she gathered her ANBU undergarments that she had been using as sleepwear and made her way to the bathroom.

She was right. There was no one there. She sighed as she entered the empty room grabbing a towel that was near the door then she placed her clothing down on a bench next to a tub that was closest to the boiler in the room. She turned it on then began to pull her foreign clothes off. She turned as she yanked the sweatshirt off, once it popped off of her she looked at the empty tub she was going to use. She couldn't stop the frown on her lips. Really? A tub shouldn't cause her this much anxiety. If she wasn't feeling so anxious about it the situation would have made her laugh. Once upon a time, she was a vain girl that would never have missed a daily wash or soak. Those days though were long ago. She tossed the shirt down then began to run the water in it. Once it was warm enough she placed the plug and stripped the rest of her clothing away.

She only let the water fill half way. It was more than enough, she was small and it should cover most of her body. She hesitated to get in. Stop being so stupid, she mentally berated herself as she forced herself to climb in. She sat in the warm water for a moment completely still. All of her muscles remained coiled at the sensation of being surrounded. She tried to remember how much she used to love going to the springs and soakings, but she couldn't get there. They had taken that away.

Sakura's shinobi career had been full of successes. There was no denying it. She played a decently large role in the last shinobi war. She had taken out an Akatsuki member, she had mastered poisons and healing, she could even take down a building as large as this castle with her fists. Though, no one had a one hundred percent track record. No one came out unscathed. It seemed that the issue she had to deal with was water. Which was kinda ironic seeing how right before she was taken captive, she had found out that water was the element that she was most suited for. Now, unless she was drinking it, she didn't want anything to do with it.

Waterboarding. It was something that Konoha had outlawed, though other nations still held the torture method in high regard. Sakura agreed wholeheartedly with the banning of the method.

It happened during an undercover mission that had gone wrong. She was found out. All because she didn't notice that the hedge she was using didn't cover the diamond on her forehead. It was a stupid mistake. One she paid dearly for. Well, she tended to pay dearly for most of her mistakes, whether it be getting run through with a blade, or a god pipe, or getting her legs bit off. Shit happened, but at least she was still alive.

When the people that she was investigating figured out who she was they managed to drug her then sell her to enemies of her village. To this day she still didn't know how they had managed it. Then again, it was a human trafficking ring. They knew all sorts of underhanded ways to capture people. If the price was right they would even go after shinobi. The people she was sold to kept her there for three weeks and tried every single way to get information out of her, but the favorite was water torture. It started with waterboarding. They had her in chakra restraints and placed her in a tub, which didn't feel much different than the bathtubs in the washroom she was in. They would place a towel over her head and dump icy water over it. She wouldn't be able to breathe, and the chilling liquid would gather around her body. They would often leave her in the tub for hours. Her skin pruning and peeling before they would drain it. They also enjoyed mocking the seal on her forehead. Strapping her down and letting drops hit the center of her forehead. The rhythm constantly chafing and her skin would become raw and open from the constant thumping. They had made sure that it would be more than psychological since the device they had used was more than fifteen feet above her.

When she returned from that mission she had an aversion to being submerged and the feeling of a single drop of water on her head would set her off. Sure they had done other shit, other things that left scars emotionally and physically, but the water was the issue she couldn't get past. Hell, she would rather be run through with a Chidori in real life than go through that shit again. Even being eaten wasn't as bad.

She shook her shoulder. Stop it. She berated herself. Keep moving forward, stop thinking of the past. Others have been through worse. Taking a deep breath she began to run the soap over her body.

"Shit," she tried to curse but her breaths were becoming ragged as her muscles began to tense. She knew that she was entering a panic attack and no matter how hard she fought it, it was coming. She fumbled with the soap as her chest began to feel restricted accidentally dropping it in the pool of water under her. She needed to hurry and get the fuck out of there. It would be hard for her to gain control of herself in the tub, even though if that is what she should be doing. She should be facing her fears, but she just couldn't. Not right now. Not in this new place. Before she could reach the soap the door to the room slammed open causing her to jump and making her panic attack flare up even more.

She turned her head to see that a man was basically falling into the room. She tried to steady her breath as she assessed the scene, but she was still having a hard time. This was the reason that she didn't take solo missions. As weak as it made her she needed Kakashi around to help when this shit happened. She hated that fact, but it was the truth. Her condition was the reason she took a year off from missions altogether. But he was not around at the moment all because she was the one running from him.

The door closed and the man stood in front of it leaning over with his hands splayed on his thighs. All the muscles and tendons taut in his hands as he held on to his own flesh his shoulders rose and fell at a rapid pace. Something was wrong. Was this place being attacked? She needed to get out of this tub.

Forcing her limbs to move she twisted in the tub the water splashing around her. "What's going on?" she wheezed out between breaths.

"Shit!" The man wheezed back as he moved his head to look up. His eyes meeting hers, well she thought that they did anyways since his light brown hair was in front of them. "I didn't know... I didn't know anyone... else... was in here," he panted. Her breaths were still coming out in wheezing sounds as she watched him. Suddenly he straightened his body and turned his head to the side. "Fuck, and you're a girl," he spat. She watched as his hands formed fists as he continued to look away from her. "Sorry."

With shaky hands, she pulled herself from the tub and climbed out. She quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body eyeing the boy who still hadn't moved since he stood straight. The movement in his shoulders wasn't as prominent but she could still hear the raspy air being pulled and pushed out of his nostrils.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was shakier than she would like, but pretty damn good considering that her panic was still pulsing through her body. At the question, the man sharply turned her and looked at her. His mouth had parted and his breaths were hitching once more. She could see the wild panic in his eyes as he stared at her. His skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat. She wasn't sure if he was naturally that pale, but she had a feeling he wasn't. Well, seemed it would be an anxiety party in the washroom. "Go sit down. Focus on your breathing. In through your nose and out through your mouth." The man just looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before he nodded and took a seat facing away from her. She tried to follow her own advice as she tried to steady her breaths. She quickly got her clothes and put them on as hastily as she could with her shaking hands.

Once she was dressed, well as dressed as she could be in the rush she was in she had forgone her bindings and underwear, she hesitantly made her way across the room her feet making soft padding noises as she approached. Slowly she sat on the slotted wooden bench next to the stranger who was still having trouble breathing. Hell, she was still was having to force the breath to come out at a normal pace, but having him here did lend to distract herself from the panic that she was feeling.

"You have to really try and control your breath. Slowly intake it and let it out," she said softly as she looked to him. She had seen him before, he was with the group that Eren had greeted. His shoulders shuddered as he frowned. She could hear him try to take a deep breath, but it was shaky as he did so. She fought the urge to touch his hand, she didn't know him and didn't know if consoling him in such a manner would be a wise idea.

She watched as his eyes closed and the muscles in his jaw moved as he flexed them. "Now, you need to will your muscles to relax." Her voice much more controlled as she spoke. The boy turned his head to glare at her. His teeth clenched as he frowned his light brown eyes hard as he looked at her. She expected him to yell at her, maybe even throw a punch, but instead, his hands reached up and cradled his head as he looked to the floor. She regarded him carefully. His features were sharp and mature, but something in him still held onto a boyishness.

After a few moments his breath had slowed, hers having done so shortly before him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. She saw his shoulders rise as he took a deep breath in and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he sighed as he turned his head and looked at her. She had been right earlier that he wasn't naturally as pale as he was earlier. "I don't even know what that was. I was fine one moment, then I couldn't breathe. I felt like a horse was sitting on my chest." He said with a frown. Slowly and hesitantly she reached out and placed her hand over the hand he laid on his thigh.

"Actually it's normal," she smiled softly at him. He narrowed his eyes as his brows pulled down. "It really is. Anxiety attack. It happens all the time to soldiers." She let her hand squeeze his lightly. He turned his head and gave her a hard stare.

"What color is your hair?" He asked with a rough voice, but his eyes grew wide as it went to her hair. Sakura pulled back her head a bit, taken with the sudden change in topic.

"Uh, Salmon," she said it with a chuckle as she ran her hand through it. The boy's brow drew down as he watched her fingers comb through.

"It's pink," He said as he deadpanned at her. She just smirked at him as a snort left her.

"Yeah, salmon just sounds a little more sophisticated," she shrugged as she looked down at the ground.

"You are a part of the scouts? I haven't seen you around. I actually have never seen anyone like you. Or that man with the whitish silver hair," he murmured as he looked down at his hands. Sakura shoulders went rigid as she remembered that no one else was supposed to know her and Kakashi didn't come from here. She grimaced internally as she thought they really should have thought of some type of back story.

"Yeah, I am in the scouts. Just tend to keep my nose to the ground. Same goes for Kakashi, the silvered haired man," she shrugged. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him look back at her. She turned her head and smiled as she tilted it. "My name is Sakura," she offered her hand. Suddenly his posture straightened as he smiled at her and took her hand into his.

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein," he smiled as a blush began to appear on his cheeks. "So were you there? When the wall broke again?" the blush faded as did his smile. Sakura shook her head but didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she should say. She had heard that there was some type of battle that happened recently and she figured that is what he was speaking of. "So you were out with the scouts that were in titan country?"

"Yeah," she replied slowly. It was technically true. That was where they were found. "Though I was injured and brought back. I didn't see anything that happened." That was true also. It was always best to line a lie with the truth. Always easier to remember them that way. The boy nodded as she spoke.

"I guess it wouldn't have affected you as much. You have seen them before. You have seen what they are capable of, and probably have lost people to them." The titans. She knew that is what he was speaking of because in this world they were the enemy. She had seen them, she hadn't lost anyone to them, but she had almost lost her life to one and for a little while her legs. She nodded to him as she stood up.

"They do affect me. It would anyone that was human. Remember that is natural to feel that way, to feel the panic after something like that. But, you just have to keep on moving forward," she looked down at him. Suddenly very aware that she wasn't wearing her bindings as the boy was looking directly at her chest. She couldn't tell if that was what he was looking at or not, so she crossed her arms blocking the veiw. "You going to be okay Jean?" Blinking he look up at her and nodded. "Okay. It was nice to meet you," she smiled at him. "I guess I'll see you around." She said as she began to turn around to leave only to feel a hand grab onto her wrist. She looked down to see that Jean was holding onto her but was looking to the ground.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said softly as he let go of her looking up. "I just want to say that you are beautiful," he said with a lopsided smile and pink was once again dusting his cheeks. She couldn't help her intake of breath. She had a feeling that this guy was way too young, but it was always nice to hear those words. She smirked down at him.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Have a good night Jean," she turned and left for her room.

She had managed a night of sleeping in her bed alone. It wasn't easy and she was pretty sure that she was waking up every fifteen or so minutes, but she didn't go to Kakashi for help. She knew she was still being childish, but she didn't want to be around him. So she drug her ass out of bed got dressed and made her way to the canteen. Where she found Kakashi quietly eating his breakfast. She gathered her food and sat next to him. She didn't look at him, nor did she speak to him.

They remained silent for most of the morning. She would murmur a greeting here and there, but it also seemed that the people around them were excited to have the new faces around. Well, new to her. These were comrades to them, they had probably done plenty together. Especially Eren who sat at a table full of his classmates and spoke excitedly. The only person who still seemed reserved was Levi. Who sat at the head of the table of his squad and ate quietly.

"Haruno," Levi called out her name. She looked up from her breakfast plate with a raised brow. Apparently, at some point, he had walked over and now was looking down at her with a lazy gaze.

"Yeah?" she said after she swallowed a dry bite of bread. He clicked his tongue and sighed as he shook his head. Then she knew she was missing something. She looked around her table to see strangers looking at her cautiously. Great. What the hell had she done now?

"I was telling you, that you will be placed with squad Hanji. Hatake you will go with Nanaba." Levi drawled. Without thinking Sakura stood up from the bench she was on. She was sure that she almost knocked off the other people who were sitting on it also but that didn't matter.

"No," She sneered as she looked to Levi. With that one word and action suddenly the whole room became quiet. She could hear a few hisses from the people around them, but she didn't pay them any mind.

"Excuse me?" He growled as he looked at her. She glowered at him as she raised her chin.

"Kakashi and I are in the same squad," she stated firmly. He didn't break eye contact as he began to frown.

"That is not up for you to decide soldier," he responded low and slow, enunciating every word. Her eyes tightened as she stared into his.

"I will not be put on a team without Ka-Ka-Shi," her voice went down several octaves as she challenged him. For a brief moment, she saw Levi look around the room. She knew this wasn't the place to do this. "Can we talk about this privately?" She huffed as his gray eyes looked back at her. There was a moment where he only stood stiffly and she thought that he was going to strike at her. He didn't though. He just grunted a response before nodding his head to the hall.

Sakura went to move away from the table until she felt her wrist being wrapped around again. Glaring down she looked at Kakashi who was looking at her. To anyone else but her, he would have had a blank face, but she knew those eyes and how to read them.

"I'll be fine," She spat at him. Kakashi raised his brow as he looked up at her.

"Sakura be nic..."

"I am not a child Kakashi," she hissed as she tore her hand away. She turned to see Levi staring at her. There was a brief second that his eyes seemed to widen before he schooled his expression. She didn't say a word as she passed him before entering the hall.

She marched her way through the halls away from the entrance to the dining hall. She didn't want to go that far, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to control her volume. She could hear Levi following her. His boots were giving off a satisfying click. Right now she wanted her sandals to click against the floor also. Though, she was a trained shinobi so she didn't think she could even let her shoes click if she wanted to.

She turned on her heel, taken aback to find that Levi was standing mere inches away from her. So close in fact that she could smell the tea that was coming from his lips. When had he gotten that close? He was also glaring at her, but he had been glaring at her for most of her time here, so that wasn't really a shock.

"Tell me Pink," he growled as he came even closer. "Do you speak to the commanding officers where you come from in such a manner?" Sakura blinked as she took a step back, which he responded by taking a step forward.

"No," she frowned as she met his gaze head on. "Though, I am pretty high up. So there aren't many that I have to listen to," She declared. Levi's eye went tight at her words.

"You are not here" he enunciated the _not_ harshly. "You are below the lowest rank that we have here. I have seen you take orders from your partner. Do I need to run everything through him first and have him order you? He countered. She tightened her lips and she could feel her nose flare.

"We are the same rank, so no," she bit. For a brief moment, there was silence and stillness between them. This was stupid. This was a stupid argument.

"That's not what it sounded like when you were speaking to him the other day," he grumbled. She wasn't going to fight. Taking a breath she closed her eyes.

"I am sorry. I will not challenge you in front of your subordinates again," she apologized as she let her facial features go slack and soft. Levi, in turn, did the opposite. He actually bristled at her words. She wanted to bristle back but fought the urge. Whatever, she said sorry, so he could take it or leave it. "But, you can't separate Kakashi and I. We have to stay on the same team."

"No," he murmured as he shook his head. She raised a brow at his answer.

"What?"

"No," He repeated. "You will go on the squads that are assigned. I know you shits believe that you are going home. To wherever the hell that is, but we have other more pressing issues here than what you want. There are reasons why we do things and I will not let some strangers fuck with that. You have two options here, you follow my orders or you get the fuck out. I don't have time for this bull shit," he snarled. She clenched her teeth as he spoke. Again she had to face the fact that she was indeed acting like a child. She wanted to be with Kakashi, but he would be somewhat close. It wasn't like they could figure out how to communicate. Sighing she dropped her head. Maybe Kakashi was right and she was really spending too much time with Naruto.

"Fine," she whimpered. Before he could reply she sidestepped him to go and meet up with squad Hanji. And to lick her wounds some more.

A.N

 **For some reason I couldn't help but have her being bratty here. Like I could just see the "fuck this, I am done," part of her coming out. She won't always be like this.  
**

 **Thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews! They really mean a ton!**

 **Thank you to my BETA! You are awesome!**

 **Hope to get the next chapter out a bit quicker.**


End file.
